Pangeran Kedua-ku
by pidaucy
Summary: Hati Sakura begitu mendung, pasca Sasuke, kekasih yang sungguh dicintainya pergi jauh dan dengan terpaksa memutuskannya. Siapa sangka, yang akan membuat hatinya cerah kembali ada Naruto? Pemuda yang sejak SMP sering dibully olehnya dan sahabat-sahabatnya itu! [CHAP 5 UP]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** _Hingga saat ini Naruto masih milik Masashi Kishimoto. Mungkin suatu saat akan jadi milik saya B) *mengkhayal ketinggian*

_**Summary:** _Hati Sakura begitu mendung, pasca Sasuke, kekasih yang sungguh dicintainya pergi jauh dan dengan terpaksa memutuskannya. Siapa sangka, yang akan membuat hatinya cerah kembali ada Naruto? Pemuda yang sejak SMP sering dibully olehnya dan sahabat-sahabatnya itu!

_**Warning:**_OOC, Romance abal, Gaje, Typo(s), dll.

_**Pairing:**_ NaruSaku, slight SasuSaku, very slight SaiIno & NejiTen

_**A/N:** _Tadinya fic ini mau dibikin oneshot. Tapi karena kayaknya udah kepanjangan dan tanganku udah pegel, jadi dijadiin oneshot, deh..

Ini fic kedua yang kutulis. (readers: ga nanya!) Aku author baru di sini. Jadi mohon maaf kalau ada fic yang tema/idenya sama.

.

.

.

_Enjoy it! RnR, please!_

* * *

**Pangeran Kedua-ku**

Matahari tersenyum hangat. Burung-burung berkicau ria. Di sepanjang jalan, para pedagang dan anak-anak sekolah yang melintasi jalan pun Nampak tersenyum hangat. Nampaknya cuaca memang begitu cerah pagi ini. Namun begitu, suasana di dalam hati gadis berambut pink ini sungguh berbeda. Mendung dan sendu masih menyelimuti hatinya. Ya, pasca kekasihnya meninggalkannya tepat seminggu yang lalu, ia terus saja murung di kamarnya. Mengunci diri sepanjang hari. Paling-paling ia hanya membuka pintu saat makan malam. Itu pun, tak lebih dari 10 menit. Dan kini, jika saja ini bukan hari pertama masuk sekolah, mungkin ia pun masih meringkuk di atas kasurnya.

"Haii. Sakura!" Seorang gadis blonde menyapanya dengan riang, begitu ia sampai di pintu bertuliskan kelas XI IPA 4.

"Hai, Ino..," balas Sakura tanpa semangat. Ia sedang masih terlalu bad mood untuk melakukan apapun hari ini. Bahkan hanya untuk mengobrol dengan sahabat kecilnya.

"Sakura, kenapa lesu begitu? Ayolah, ini hari baru! Mulai semuanya dengan baru!" Kali ini gadis blonde yang bernama Ino itu merangkulnya. Mata blue sky-nya Nampak jelas menampakan kekecewaan, karena melihat sahabatnya sejak kecil itu masih murung.

Sakura hanya memberikan seulas senyum kecil –yang ia paksakan– pada Ino. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu khawatir. Ino begitu baik padanya. Selalu memberi semangat padanya. Sejak mengetahui bahwa ia dan Sasuke, kekasihnya atau lebih tepat mantan kekasihnya, telah putus hubungan, Ino tak pernah absen untuk meneleponnya setiap hari. Selama pekan terakhir liburan sekolah mereka, Ino pun sering menyempatkan diri ke rumah Sakura, untuk menasihati atau sekadar menjadi teman curhat untuknya. Padahal, sudah bukan rahasia lagi, bahwa tiap kali pekan terakhir, anggota OSIS selalu sibuk. Dan Ino tak pernah mengeluh, meski di samping rapat dan kegiatan OSIS lainnya yang panjang, ia harus menyita sebagian besar waktunya lagi untuk Sakura. Ingin rasanya Sakura berbuat lebih dari sekadar mengucapkan kata "terimakasih". Namun apa boleh buat? Perjuangan Ino nampaknya sia-sia, karena hingga saat ini pun, pemuda berambut raven yang telah 4 tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu masih menyita pikirannya.

Bel masuk berbunyi, segera membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ino, aku masuk dulu, ya..," ucap Sakura seraya melangkah lesu ke dalam kelas.

Ino mengangguk. "Kau akan sebangku denganku, kan? Bangkuku ada di barisan kedua, Sakura!," ujarnya tanpa bergerak dari tempat ia berdiri, sembari memperhatikan punggung sahabatnya itu.

Sakura hanya menoleh dan memberikan seulas senyum singkat.

Ino menghela napas panjang. Ia sungguh prihatin pada Sakura. Baru kali ini, ia melihat Sakura betul-betul kehilangan semangatnya, kehilangan seluruh mood cerianya. Tapi Ino memang maklum. Sakura baru saja kehilangan kekasihnya. Ia tahu, bahwa Sakura sangat mencintainya. Tidak! Lebih dari itu! Sakura sungguh sangat mencintai dan menyayangi pemuda berambut raven itu. Dan lebih dari itu pula, pemuda itu adalah cinta pertamanya Sakura. Cintanya selama lebih dari 3 tahun belakangan ini. Dan pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang hampir kehilangan nyawanya, demi menyelamatkan Sakura. Ia masih ingat kejadian 4 tahun lalu itu…..

.

.

.

_**Flashback Memory….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kyaa, Ino! Aku senaaangg sekali! Aku tak sabar menunjukan raporku ini pada ayah! Ia pasti sangat senang, karena aku berhasil mendapatkan peringkat pertama di tahun ajaran pertama ini!," ujar gadis berambut pink itu berapi-api, pada sahabatnya yang berambut pirang. Raut wajah dari pemilik iris emerald itu jelas menampakan kebahagiaan. Gadis itu bahkan sudah tak peduli lagi pada seragam putih-birunya yang ternoda oleh lumpur-lumpur cipratan kendaraan bermotor yang melaju kencang.

"Aaaa, iyaa iyaa! Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu berulang kali, Sakura!," sungut sahabatnya yang berambut pirang itu.

Gadis yang bernama Sakura mengkerut. "Uuh, memangnya kau tidak ikut senang dengan keberhasilanku?"

"Kalau aku jawab 'tidak', bagaimana?" Ino nyengir innocent dan langsung berlari ke seberang jalan, meinggalkan Sakura.

"Uuuhh…. Ino-chaaan!," pekik Sakura.

Siswi SMP berambut pink itu segera berlari mengejar sahabatnya. Namun tanpa disangka, saat itu juga dari persimpangan jalan, sebuah truk dengan kecepatan kencang, tiba-tiba melaju ke arah Sakura. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, sepertinya remnya blong. Sakura berteriak histeris. Ino ingin menolong, tapi ia tak berani. Ia terus saja meneriakan nama 'Sakura' berharap sahabatnya itu mendengar dan langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah tak dapat berpikir jernih lagi. Tubuhnya kaku di tengah jalan yang entah mengapa, hari ini sunyi, itu. Sempat didengarnya bunyi klakson mobil melengking jelas. Namun detik-detik berikutnya, Sakura merasakan ada hal yang janggal. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak terlempar ke mana-mana. Bunyi klakson mobil telah tak terdengar. Begitu pula dengan teriakan Ino, sahabatnya itu. Sakura perlahan memberanikan diri membuka mata. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah menoleh pada Ino. Namun ada satu hal janggal lagi. Ekspresi Ino begitu aneh. Bola matanya membulat. Mukanya pucat, seakan baru saja melihat penampakan hantu. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, Sakura pun segera memutar kepalanya, untuk melihat apa yang dilihat Ino. Sedetik kemudian, ekspresinya pun tak jauh beda dengan Ino. Ia terperangah melihat apa yang dilihatnya itu.

Tepat di tengah-tengah jalanan sepi yang baru sedang ditapaki Sakura dan Ino itu, sesosok pemuda berambut raven yang sangat familiar bagi mereka, tengah tergeletak tak berdaya. Bersamaan dengan itu, darah segar tak hentinya mengalir dari tubuh pemuda itu. Tak ada yang dapat dilakukan kedua gadis berseragam putih-biru itu selain histeris. Apalagi, yang ada di hadapan mereka bukanlah sosok asing. Ia… Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke! Teman sekelas mereka yang terkenal sangat cuek itu. Namun begitu, Ino baru saja melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bahwa Uchiha muda itu baru saja dengan SENGAJA menabrakan motornya ke depan truk itu untuk melindungi Sakura. Sedetik kemudian, pemuda itu melompat dari motornya. Namun gaya dorong yang tercipta dari tabrakan tersebut, membuatnya terlontar lebih jauh dari apa yang ia kira.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sang sopir truk yang terkena luka ringan itu pun, menelepon seseorang untuk bantuan. Sasuke segera mendapat perawatan dari tim medis dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Ino dan Sakura ikut serta dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit itu. Dalam diam, Sakura menangis. Matanya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan butiran air mata ketika ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah tak sadarkan diri di dalam ambulan.

Sasuke sempat dirawat selama seminggu. Dan selama seminggu penuh itu pula, Sakura dengan rajinnya menuliskan catatan dari beberapa pelajaran untuk Sasuke. Ia pun tak lupa untuk selalu menjenguk pemuda itu selepas sekolah. Awalnya memang karena rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang amat dalam. Namun lama kelamaan, kebersamaan mengubah rasa itu menjadi sesuatu yang indah. Rasa lain yang tak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata.

"Ino! Ino!"

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Aku… aku…," Sakura mengatur napasnya. Ia nampaknya kelelahan karena berlari dan berteriak–teriak memanggil Ino, saking senangnya. "Aku…" Sakura melanjutkan kata – katanya. "Aku jadian, Ino!"

"Wah! Hebat! Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan… dengan Sasuke.." Semburat merah tipis Nampak timbul kala gadis berambut pink itu menyebutkan nama kekasih yang jadi pacar pertamanya itu. Ia menunduk agak malu, dan suaranya agak memelan. Namun begitu, kebahagiaan Nampak sangat jelas terlukis dari binary mata emerladnya.

"Waaa! Selamat Sakura!" Ino memekik riang, ikut bahagia dengan sahabatnya. Detik itu juga gadis blonde tersebut memeluk gadis pinky yang ada di hadapannya.

.

.

_**Flashback End….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Heii, Inoo!"

"Kyaa!," jerit Ino yang tersentak kaget. Suara pekikan seorang gadis mampir tepat di gendang telingannya itu, membuat lamunan Ino buyar seketika. Ketika menoleh, dilihatnya gadis berambut coklat yang bercepol dua itu tengah terkikik geli.

"Uuh, Tenten!" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Hei! Wajahmu makin jelek, kalau begitu tahu!" Tenten masih terkikik. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita masuk! Ini sudah bel, Nona! Jika Bu Anko mendapatimu masih melamun di pintu seperti ini, kau bisa dihadiahi perintah push up!"

Tenten pun berlari masuk, meninggalkannya. Ino mengikuti dari belakang. Dalam hati ia berterimakasih pada Tenten. Karena selang beberapa detik setelah ia mendudukan diri di bangkunya, Bu Anko pun muncul dengan tumpukan soal latihan matematika di tangannya.

.

.

.

Di taman, jam istirahat…..

Suasana sekolah hari ini tampak cukup ramai. Namun Sakura sama sekali tidak tertarik. Ia yang biasanya sering berisik menggosip di kantin bersama kedua sahabat baiknya, Ino dan Tenten, kini hanya memilih duduk sendiri di bawah pohon besar di taman sekolah. Wajahnya masih tampak sendu. Kembali terlintas di memorinya, peristiwa seminggu yang lalu.

.

.

.

_**Flashback Memory….**_

.

.

"Sakura! Cepat turun! Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu!"

"Iya, Ayah!"

Sakura pun segera merapihkan rambut dan bajunya yang kusut karena sendari tadi membaca novel sambil berguling – guling di kasur.

"Hum… siapa yah, kira-kira?," gumam Sakura ketika menuruni anak tangga. "Mungkin Tenten yang ingin meminjam novelku. Ahh, tidak! Ia kan sedang berlibur ke rumah neneknya… atau mungkin Ino yang ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan? Tidak mungkin! Ia bilang Neji, ketua OSIS itu, meminta bantuannya untuk mengetik sebuah proposal hari ini. Lalu, siapa?"

Sakura nampaknya tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri itu. Matanya langsung berbinar kala mendapati sosok berambut raven yang begitu familiar itu di ruang tamu.

"Sasuke!," pekiknya. Ia langsung menghambur dan memeluknya kekanak-kanakan. Padahal baru tidak bertemu selama 2 minggu, namun rasanya lama sekali bagi Sakura.

Sasuke pun membalas pelukan gadis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama 4 tahun itu.

"Well, Sasuke… bagaimana liburanmu bersama kak Itachi selama 2 minggu ini?," tanya Sakura, membuka pembicaraan. Ia mulai melepas pelukannya pada Sasuke. Namun tanpa disangka, Sasuke malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan membelai helaian rambut pink Sakura.

Sakura tertegun. "Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghentikan belaiannya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Ia lalu memegang kedua pundak Sakura seraya menatap Sakura lekat – lekat.

"Sakura, ada suatu hal yang harus aku katakana padamu…"

"A-apa itu?"

"Aku… aku… aku akan pindah, Sakura..."

"A-apa? Kemana? Kenapa?"

"Ke Amerika. Aku mendapat beasiswa di Orochi High School. Maafkan aku, Sakura. Tapi, ini adalah sebuah kesempatan besar. Aku tidak perlu membebani kedua orang tuaku lagi. Kau tahu bukan, bulan lalu perusahaan ayahku baru saja bangkrut? Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk mengurangi beban mereka, membantu mereka. Lagi pula, aku jadi dapat lebih dekat dengan kak Itachi, karena lokasi Orochi High School berdekatan dengan Akatsuki University, tempat kuliah kak Itachi. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf Sakura…"

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan hubungan kita? A-apa itu berarti…" Sakura kini tak dapat menahan isak tangisnya lagi.

Sasuke menunduk, tak ingin melihat air mata Sakura. "Maafkan aku, Sakura… Aku benar-benar minta maaf… Tampaknya, hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini saja…"

"Ta-tapi…"

Sasuke pun segera beranjak untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sebelum membuka pintu ruangan itu, ia berbalik dan menatap Sakura.

"Itu hadiah kenang-kenangan dariku, Sakura." Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada sebuah kotak berlapis bungkus pink dengan pita merah di atas meja yang ada di hadapan Sakura. "Aku harap kau tidak membenciku. Maafkan aku, Sakura… Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku, dan dapat membahagiakanmu," ujarnya sebelum sepenuhnya menutup pintu, dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menangis tersendu-sendu.

.

.

_**Flashback End….**_

.

.

.

BUGH!

Sebuah bola berhasil terlempar tepat mengenai kepala Sakura, membuat lamunannya tentang Sasuke buyar seketika.

"Huh! Siapa sih, yang menendang bola ini?!," gerutu Sakura sambil mengusap helaian-helaian rambut pinknya yang terkena bola.

Seorang siswa berambut pirang jabrik dengan berlari ke arah Sakura. Nampaknya ia begitu kaget, ketika melihat siapa yang jadi korban tendangannya yang 'nyasar' tadi.

"Sa-sakura.. maaf.. kau terkena bola itu ya, tadi?," tanya siswa tersebut dengan nada grogi seraya memungut bolanya.

Sakura menoleh. Ia tampak terkejut sekaligus marah. Irirs green-emerald miliknya menatap tajam ke arah iris blue-sapphire yang ada di hadapannya.

Pemilik iris blue-sapphire itu tak bergeming. Ia hanya menunduk, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas. 'Oh Tuhan! Kenapa harus ada dia? Kenapa bocah ini menggangguku di saat seperti ini?!,' batin Sakura dalam hati. Air mukanya masih mengukir kejengkelan. Tak ia sangka ia bertemu dengan bocah ini lagi –yang telah hampir setahun tak ditemuinya– dan di sekolah lagi, dengan keadaan yang persis sama dengan 3 tahun lalu.

Siswa itu menunduk. "Ma-maafkan aku… Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, Sakura.."

"Huh!" Sakura melengos pergi begitu saja. Jika dahulu, ia pasti akan membentak-bentak siswa di hadapannya ini, mendorongnya, memukulnya, atau apalah. Namun kali ini, moodnya sedang terlalu buruk untuk bicara dengan siapa apalagi melakukan apa pun.

"Kau beruntung kali ini. Aku sedang tidak bersemangat, bahkan untuk meladeni bocah sepertimu," ujar gadis pemilik rambut pink tersebut tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Siswa pemilik rambut pirang itu terperangah. Sedetik kemudian, senyum terukir di wajahnya. "Hmpft… ternyata masih sama seperti yang dulu…," gumamnya.

Siswa tersebut masih belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia memperhatikan Sakura dari belakang, yang semakin menjauh.

"Hoi, Naruto!" Seorang siswa yang mempunyai tato merah di pipinya, tampak berlari terengah menghampirinya. "Shikamaru dan Chouji menunggumu, tahu! Kenapa kau lama sekali?," tanya siswa tersebut.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, siswa berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri memegang bola tersebut menoleh. Tatapan sendu dari kedua iris blue-sapphire miliknya itu, kini langsung berubah menjadi tatapan usil pada kawan berambut coklat jabriknya itu.

"Hehe, maaf!," ujar siswa yang dipanggil Naruto itu sambil nyengir.

"Huh! Jangan menyengir innocent begitu!," gerutu kawannya yang bernama Kiba itu.

Keduanya pun segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

Kiba membiarkan Naruto berjalan lebih dulu di depannya. Diam-diam ia tersenyum. 'Kau memang pandai memakai topeng, Naruto!,' gumammnya dalam hati. Sebetulnya ia tadi menyaksikan seluruh 'adegan' Naruto bersama Sakura. Hanya saja, ia sengaja bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Ia jadi teringat kejadian 3 tahun lalu, saat ia pertama kali mengenal Naruto….

.

.

.

_**Flashback Memory….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tiga tahun lalu, di taman belakang Konoha Junior High School, jam istirahat…

BUGH!

"Kyaa! Ittai..! Siapa sih, yang menendang bola ini?!," gerutu seorang siswi berambut pink yang tadi kepalanya terkena tendangan bola 'nyasar.'

"Kau tak apa kan, Sakura?," tanya siswi lain berambut pirang yang merupakan sahabatnya.

Siswi bernama Sakura itu hanya mengusap kepalanya.

"Ah… bolaku mengenaimu, ya? Maaf…," ujar seorang siswa berambut pirang, yang baju dan rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan seraya memungut bola itu.

Siswa itu mengulurkan tangan. "Ayo kita ke UKS! Akan kuantar kau. Sebagai permintaan maafku juga.."

Namun siswi berambut pink itu justru menepis tangannya kasar. "Huh! Siapa juga yang mau diantar olehmu!"

Siswa berambut pirang tadi terperangah. "Sebegitu marahnya kah kau, padaku?," tanyanya.

"Bukan hanya karena itu," kini siswi berambut pirang itu yang angkat bicara, "tapi juga karena kau anak sampah! Anak jalanan! Kalangan rendah! Lihat penampilanmu itu! Begitu kotor dan berantakan! Huh, betul-betul kalangan rendah! Sampah!," ejeknya dengan tatapan tajam, yang membuat wajah siswa tersebut langsung merah, menahan marah. Sementara sahabatnya yang masih meringgis sakit itu pun ikut tertawa.

Kedua gadis berseragam putih-biru itu pun segera beranjak pergi. Namun tiba-tiba siswa tersebut menarik tangan dari salah satu gadis tersebut. Sang gadis berambut merah muda itu, tepatnya.

"Hei! Mau apa kau dengan Sakura, bocah sampah!," bentak sahabat gadis itu yang berada disampingnya, dan otomatis melihat tindakannya.

"Bukan mau apa-apa," jawabnya tenang, mencoba meredam segala emosi yang bergejolak di hatinya. Bagaimana pun, kali ini ia berada dalam posisi salah. Ia yang telah berbuat salah duluan. "Aku lihat tadi, jalanmu agak terhuyung. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau kuantar ke UKS?," tanyanya lagi. Kali ini pandangannya tertuju ke arah gadis yang tangannya tengah ia tahan,.

Sakura, gadis itu, mengangkat salah satu ujung bibirnya perlahan. Kedua iris emerladnya menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam. Dengan sekali gerakan, ia menepis lengan siswa pirang tersebut sekaligus memukul wajahnya, hingga siswa tersebut terhuyung.

Kedua iris blue-sapphire pemilik rambut jabrik tersebut menatap sang pemilik iris emerald dengan tatapan yang sungguh tak percaya. 'Bukankah biasanya anak perempuan hanya menampar?,' batinnya dalam hati. Ia memegani pipinya yang sakit dan mengusap sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya. Darah? Ah, ia begitu benci darah! Belum sempat keterkejutannya hilang, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terjungkal ke belakang. Ya, seseorang mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras. Gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Makannya, jangan cari gara-gara dengan kami!," ujar gadis yiang tadi mendorongnya itu.

Kedua gadis itu pun segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih meringgis.

"Hai!" Tiba-tiba seorang siswa lain yang juga berambut jabrik menghampirinya. Siswa tersebut mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Sebaiknya kau tidak mencari masalah dengan mereka. Meski perempuan, mereka siswi yang ditakuti di sekolah."

"Yang berambut pink itu, namanya siapa?"

"Namanya Sakura. Kalau yang pirang, itu sahabatnya, Ino. Akh, aku jarang melihat kau keluar kelas. Kau pastinya juga jarang mengobrol dengan murid-murid lain, bukan? Pantas saja kau tak mengenal mereka."

"Haha, memangnya siapa yang mau mengobrol denganku? Siapa juga yang mau berteman dengan anak jalanan, sepertiku?"

"Aku mau."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku mau jadi temanmu."

"Ta-tapi… kau yakin? Bukankah kau juga sudah tahu kalau aku kalangan rendah. Anak jalanan. Bocah sampah!"

"Hei! Aku tak peduli! Kalau aku tak mau, mana mungkin aku menghampiri dan menolongmu.. iya, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Namaku Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba. Cukup kau panggil Kiba."

"Terimakasih. Namaku…"

"Naruto. Ya, bukan?"

"Eh? Dari mana kau tahu? Aku rasa kita tidalk sekelas."

"Ayolah… semua orang di sekolah ini mengenalmu!"

"Haha, sepertinya julukan 'Bocah Sampah' itu setidaknya membuatku tenar!"

"Hahahaha…."

.

.

_**Flashback End….**_

.

.

.

'Humpft, Naruto… Kau masih sama seperti dulu! Kehidupan jalanan yang keras tidak membuat dirimu juga keras. Selalu membiarkan dirimu diejek, dibully, disakiti.. Selalu mengalah! Aku heran, padamu!' Kiba bergumam dalam hati seraya memperhatikan punggung sahabatnya itu…

.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah…..

"Sakuraaa!"

Seseorang meneriaki namanya. Tidak! Dua orang, tepatnya. Merasa dirinya dipanggil, gadis itu pun menoleh. Tampaknya kedua sahabatnya, Ino dan Tenten, tengah berlari menghampirinya. Sakura pun mau tidak mau tersenyjum –yang lagi-lagi senyum yang dipaksakan– pada mereka.

"Hei! Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami, forehead! Biasanya kan, kita selalu pulang bareng!," tukas Ino to the point langsung.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya aku pulang sendiri hari ini," jawab Sakura dengan nada lesu serta senyum buatannya. 'Akh, kenapa aku jadi seperti Sai yang sering tersenyum palsu begini?,' gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

"Tapi Sakura…"

Belum sempat Tenten menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura telah memotong. "Lagipula, kurasa Neji dan Sai telah menunggu kalian," ujarnya.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Sendiri? Jalan kaki?," Ino tampaknya betul-betul cemas dengan sahabatnya. Apalagi dengan keadaan Sakura yang masih bad mood seperti ini.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Ino-pig! Jangan berpikir aku tak dapat pulang sendiri ke rumahku! Lagi pula, jarak rumahku tak lebih dari 1 kilo dari sini," tukas Sakura dengan nada mencoba bergurau.

"Humpft… yasudah jika itu maumu. Sudahlah Ino! Kau sendiri tahu, jika Sakura itu maksluk paling susah untuk dibujuk. Kepalanya keras seperti batu!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum geli, diejek Tenten. Sementara Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tetap tak tega, jika Sakura pulang sendiri. Yaa, meski sebenarnya Sai memang mengajaknya kencan sepulang sekolah. Begitu pula dengan Neji yang mengajak Tenten.

"Hei lihat! Itu Neji dan Sai, bukan?," Sakura menunjuk ke arah gerbang sekolah. "Pangeran-pangeran kalian telah menunggu! Cepatlah!" Sakura mendorong kedua sahabatnya dan segera berlari meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

"Cuaca hari ini panas sekaliii!," keluh Sakura. Ia mengibaskan helaian rambut pinknya karena gerah.

"Apa mungkin aku melalui jalan tembusan saja, ya?," gumamnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah belokan yang menuju gang kecil. Sebetulnya ia sudah lama tak melewati jalan itu. Namun ia yakin masih hapal jalurnya. Lagi pula, jalur itu tak terlalu berbelit. Kecil kemungkinannya untuk tersasar. Dan lagi, banyak pepohonan di wilayah tersebut, menjadikan jalur tersebut cukup sejuk untuk dilewati.

Tiba-tiba Sakura terhenti. Ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang, namun tak mendapati siapa pun. Namun pandangan kembali tertoleh ke depan, bola matanya langsung membulat. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar.

'Tenang, Sakura! Tenang!,' pikirnya dalam hati, mencoba menenangkan diri. Namun itu jelas tidak berhasil. Terbukti dari tubuhnya yang masih gemetar.

'Satu, dua, tiga, empat..,' Sakura menghitung dalam hati. Sementara keempat preman di hadapannya menyeringai kecil ke arah Sakura. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Ya, sebab tiba-tiba ia teringat cerita ayahnya. Cerita bahwa pernah ada beberapa wanita yang diperkosa di jalan ini. 'Ah! Betapa bodohnya aku melupakan cerita itu!,' sesalnya dalam hati.

Keempat preman itu mulai maju mendekatinya.

"A-apa yang kalian i-inginkan..?," tanya Sakura tergagap.

"Serahkan barang berhargamu, Nona!," perintah salah satu preman tersebut.

'Ini gila! Tak berpikirkah mereka bahwa aku anak sekolah, yang tak mungkin membawa barang berharga?,' piker Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura makin takut. Ia pun menggeleng. "A-aku tak memiliki barang berharga..," ucapnya gemetar.

Salah satu dari preman tersebut merebut paksa tas Sakura, dan membongkar isinya. "Huh! Ia payah! Isi tasnya hanya buku dan alat tulis. Bahkan handphone pun tak ada!," tukas prema tersebut.

Preman yang tadi menanyainya tampak gusar. "Huh! Baiklah, Nona! Karena kau tak dapat memberikan barang berharga apa pun untuk kami, maka kau harus member kami sesuatu berharga yang lain!," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Sesuatu berharga yang lain?," ulang Sakura, tak mengerti. Namun sesaat kemudian ia pun mengerti apa maksud ucapan preman tersebut. Tatapan-tatapan itu… Keempat preman itu tampak menatap Sakura dengna tatapan penuh nafsu. Dalam hati Sakura merutuki dirinya yang tadi pagi lupa memasukan handphone ke tasnya. Bahkan netbook yang biasa dibawanya setiap hari itu pun tertinggal di meja belajar.

Sakura mundur selangkah.

"Jangan mencoba kabur, Nona!," seru salah satu preman tersebut.

Sakura bergetar lebih hebat. Namun ia sudah pasrah. Semangat dan keberaniannya menguap entah kemana. Ia merasa sebagai gadis tak berdaya. Sampai tiba-tiba sesuatu mengejeutkan terjadi di depan matanya. Ya, salah satu preman tersebut jatuh tersungkur tak berdaya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah…..

"Na-naruto?!" Sakura tidak percaya. Benar-benar tak percaya. Naruto yang sering dibully olehnya itu? Mau susah-suah menolongnya?

BUGH! BUGH! DUAK!

Sakura tak mampu berkedip. Ia serasa berada di batas antara dunia mimpi dan dunia nyata. Ia masih bisa merasakan sakit saat ia mencubit lengannya. Namun ia pun tak mengerti, bagaimana seorang Naruto mampu melawan preman-preman itu. Masalahnya adalah, ini seorang Naruto! Ya, seorang NARUTO! Naruto yang sejak SMP sering dibully OLEH Ino dan dirinya? Naruto yang sering diejek sebagai anak kalangan rendah itu? Yang sering ia lihat tergeletak tak berdaya ketika dibully teman-teman di SMP dulu? Naruto yang sering dijuluki si 'bocah sampah yang lemah'? Tunggu dulu! LEMAH? Dan kini, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat Naruto sebagai seorang yang KUAT? Akh, ada apa, ini? Kepalanya pusing. Begitu pusing memikirkan dan melihat semua ini. Sampai-sampai ia pun tak sadar saat Naruto tiba-tiba menarik lengannya dan membawanya lari….

* * *

.

.

Sekali lagi, gomennasai kalau ada (atau mungkin banyak) typo(s) yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Juga gomen untuk alur cerita yang gaje ini..

Review-nya, please! *pasang puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Kyaa, akhirnya cerita ini bisa diupdate juga! :D Gomen ne, kalau updatenya telat banget. Tadinya memang mau aku update hari Rabu kemarin, tapi yaa... lagi-lagi masalah flashdisk yang terserang virus, membuat lanjutan fic ini yang telah 2/3 jadi waktu itu, hilang seketika :'( Tapi untungnya fic ini masih bisa diselamatkan :) *author langsung ditimpuk sandal, gara-gara kelamaan curcol*

Sekadar info, ide cerita yang mendadak berkembang, menjadikan fic ini tampaknya lebih panjang dari rencana *author terlalu plin-plan, terus ditimpuk*

Okedeh, biar ga kelamaan, langsung nikmati saja sajian fic ini... *readers: emangnya makanan?!*

.

.

.

**_Special thanks to_**

**_._**

_dikdik717, MizuMiu-chan, Ikhwan Namikaze, Viva La Vida, NS, pemuja sedan, more, Para Guest Reviewers, dan Para Silent Readers terhormat yang telah mau membaca fic abal ini :)_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Disclaimer:** _Hingga saat ini Naruto masih milik Masashi Kishimoto. Mungkin suatu saat akan jadi milik saya B) *mengkhayal ketinggian*

_**Summary:** _Hati Sakura begitu mendung, pasca Sasuke, kekasih yang sungguh dicintainya pergi jauh dan dengan terpaksa memutuskannya. Siapa sangka, yang akan membuat hatinya cerah kembali ada Naruto? Pemuda yang sejak SMP sering dibully olehnya dan sahabat-sahabatnya itu! [CHAP 2 UP!]

_**Warning:**_OOC, Romance abal, Gaje, Typo(s), dll.

_**Pairing:**_ NaruSaku, slight SasuSaku, very slight SaiIno & NejiTen

.

.

_Enjoy it! RnR, please!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Na-naruto…!," seru Sakura seraya mengatur napasnya yang masih terengah.

Naruto yang sendari tadi berlari sambil menarik tangannya pun berhenti. Sejenak, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, memastikan bahwa preman-preman tadi tak mengikuti mereka. "Sakura, kau tak apa, kan?," tanyanya cemas, seraya masih menggenggam lengan gadis tersebut.

Sakura yang ditanyai itu pun segera mengangguk cepat. Ia menoleh sejenak ke belakang, ikut memastikan bahwa keempat berengsek itu tak mengikuti mereka.

"Na-naruto… tolong lepaskan..," pinta Sakura seraya melirik ke arah tangan Naruto yang masih menggenggam telapak tangannya.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang ekor mata Sakura, dan ia pun terkejut seketika seraya segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "A-aah.. Maaf… Maafkan aku, Sakura! A-aku tidak bermasksud… Maksudku, tadi itu… Ng… refleks, aku…"

"Sssttt!" Sakura meletakan telunjuknya tepat di depan kedua bibir Naruto, membat pemuda itu terdiam seketika. Rona merah pun sukses terukir di pipi pemuda blonde tersebut.

"Sa-sa-sakura…" Entah sejak kapan trademark gagapnya Hinata dapat menular ke Naruto.

"Tidak apa, Naruto…" Sakura menjauhkan jari telunjuknya dari bibir Naruto. "A-ariga-atou…," ucapnya sembari tertunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini telah sukses terukir di pipinya pula. Sebelum Naruto sempat menahannya, ia pun berlari menjauh. Rumahnya memang tinggal satu blok dari lokasinya kini. Ia meninggalkan Naruto, yang masih dalam keadaan bingung sekaligus gugup tersebut.

.

.

.

Di sekolah, jam istirahat…..

BUK!

"Kyaaa!" Ino langsung memekik, begitu ada pemuda yang tak sengaja menabraknya, hingga ia refleks memencet saus tomat yang sukses mengotori seragam putihnya.

Ino sungguh jengkel. Dan ia tambah jengkel begitu tahu bahw pemuda yang menabraknya barusan adalah…..

"NARUTO..?!"

Siswa berambut pirang itu menelan ludah. Ia tahu, siapa yang tengah dihadapinya kini. Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura, sekaligus sang 'Ratu Idaman' seluruh siswa yang sering kali ikut membully dirinya sewaktu SMP dulu.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Ino… A-aa-ku sungguh tidak sengaja," ujar Naruto dengan gugup, berusaha meminta maaf kepada gadis berambut pirang itu. Tangannya perlahan bergerak, hendak membersihkan noda yang menempel pada baju Ino. Namun, sebelum tangannya sempat menyentuh seragam putih itu, Ino telah menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan menyentuhku!," pekik gadis blonde itu. "Kau ini! Dasar ceroboh! Selalu saja ceroboh! Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada seragamku! Tak bisa kah, sekali saja kau tidak ceroboh?! Huh, pantas saja hampir tak ada ekskul yang mau berbaik hati memungutmu! Kau hanya sampah!"

Naruto tertegun. 'Kau hanya sampah!' Mungkin telah ratusan kali, ia mendengan kata-kata itu. Ejekan, hinaan, sudah jadi makanannya sejak kecil. Namun, tetap saja ada rasa sakit yang menusuk –yang selau berusaha ia sembunyikan, sehingga tak ada yang menyadari- kala kata-kata ejekan dan hinaan itu terlontar padanya.

Ia –Naruto- mengulum senyum tersenyum. Pemuda beramut pirang itu hanya tersenyum. Senyum palsu, tentunya. Berakting bukan hal sulit lagi baginya. Sejak kecil, ia telah terlatih menjadi aktor yang hebat dalam drama kehidupannya sendiri. Ia tak pernah mau menyusahkan orang lain. Cukup dirinya sendirilah, yang memerankan korban sengsara, di setiap adegan dalam skenario kehidupannya.

"Mengapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu, heh? Kau pikir ada yang mau mengagumi senyummu? Memuakan, tau!" Ino telah melayangkan tangannya. Sementara pemuda di depannya hanya menutup mata, sambil mencoba menebak, apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu terhadapnya. Akankah memukulnya, menamparnya, mendorongnya, atau apa? Namun tampaknya pertanyaannya tak kan pernah terjawab. Gadis itu hampir saja mendaratkan tangannya pada pemuda tersebut, ketika sebuah tangan lainnya –yang bukan miliknya– menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Ino menoleh kaget. "Sa-sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gadis berambut pink itu melepaskan tangan sahabatnya. Sakura lalu tersenyum. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto –yang masih asyik terbengong ria melihat adegannya menahan tangan Ino– dan pandangan iris emerladnya pun berubah melembut.

"Sudahlah, Ino… Ayo kita pergi dari sini!," ujar Sakura, mengacuhkan ekspresi sahabatnya yang masih terkejut sekaligus bingung itu.

"Hah?" Ino heran. 'Ada apa dengan Sakura?' batinnya dalam hati. Bukankah sahabatnya itu, yang sejak SMP selalu bersemangat tiap kali membully Naruto? Bahkan ia selalu mengacuhkan teguran Kakashi-sensei –wali kelas mereka dulu– yang telah beberapakali hampir mendapati mereka yang sedang membully Naruto. Ia ingat jelas, bahwa sahabatnya ini dulu tampaknya sangat membenci Naruto. Ia tak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk menghina Naruto. Yaa, memang kebanyakan siswa lainnya pun kerap pula menghina pemuda blonde itu. Namu demikian, entah karena apa, ia selalu merasakan ada yang beda dengan tatapan dan aura Sakura, tiap kali membicarakan atau bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Ino…"

Ino menoleh. Didapatinya ekspresi aneh di wajah sahabatnya itu. Iris mata emerald yang sepertinya hampir mengeluarkan butiran kristal cair, namun juga pandangan yang nampak kosong. Ekspresinya begitu aneh. Kikuk. Ia tek mengerti, tak pernah didapatinya Sakura dengan ekspresi seperti ini sebelumnya, selain saat ia mengintip Sakura yang tengah berdiri di samping ranjang rumah sakit yang ditempati Sasuke, pasca kejadian 4 tahun lalu.

"Ino…," sahabatnya yang berambut pink itu kembali membuka suara, "Tak ada gunanya pula, kita meladeninya. Ayolah….," ujar Sakura lemah. Ino yang masih terjebak dalam kebingungan itu pun, hanya mampu mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdua lalu segera beranjak pergi.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. 'Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?' batinnya heran.

Dari jarak beberapa meter tepat di depan Naruto berdiri, gadis pinky itu menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum kecil. Naruto yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum, meski ia pun tak tahu entah untuk apa. Bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu pelan, tanpa melepas pandangan dari gadis itu. Ia begumam: "Terimakasih banyak, Sakura…"

.

.

.

Di UKS, jam istirahat…..

"Kenapa kita ke UKS, Sakura?," tanya Ino heran.

"Tentu saja karena itu!," Sakura menunjuk noda saus di seragam Ino.

"Heh?" Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Aaa, sejakkapan kau jadi telmi begini, Ino?," tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek. Ia terkikik geli saat sahabatnya itu mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ah, Ino… Ino! Apa kau lupa, kalau di UKS ada seragam cadangan?"

Ino terbengong dengan tatapan 'oh, iya!'

Sakura membuka pintu UKS. Tampak tak ada siapa-siapa. Padahal biasanya ada setidaknya satu atau dua orang siswi PMR yang berjaga.

"Mereka semua sedang rapat, Ino. Jangan-jangan kau juga lupa kalau 3 hari lagi ekskul PMR akan mengikuti lomba di Sunagakure University?," tebak Sakura.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Ino pun terbengong dengan tatapan 'oh, iya!' seraya menepuk jidatnya.

"Aah, sebagai wartawan ekskul jurnal, kau cukup payah, Ino!," sindir Sakura.

Dengan wajah cemberut, Ino pun memasuki ruangan serba putih tersebut dan segera mengambil salah satu kemeja putih dari sebuah laci yang terletak di pojok ruangan tersebut.

Sementara Ino mengganti seragamnya di kamar kecil UKS, Sakura menunggunya di sebuah sofa putih panjang disediakan di ruangan tersebut untuk tempat istirahat para siswa yang pusing. Ia menggadah, menatap langit-langit. Pikirannya sedang kalut. Apakah yang membuatnya sampai seperti itu? Siapa lagi jika bukan sang pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ya, Naruto! Semalam, ia bahkan hampir tak dapat memjamkan mata hanya karena teringat akan kejadian siang kemarin itu. Ya, saat Naruto menolongnya, menarik tangannya lalu membawanya kabur. Ada berbagai pertanyaan yang tersirat di benaknya. Mulai dari, 'kenapa Naruto dapat mengalahkan preman-preman itu?' hingga 'kenapa kini ada perasaan aneh yang hinggap tiap kali menatap Naruto?'

"Sakura? Sakuraa?" Seseorang melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

Suara tersebut dan lambaian tangan tersebut pun akhirnya dapat memaksanya meninggalkan lamunannya dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

Sakura tersentak.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?," tanya Ino pada sahabatnya itu.

"Eh? Uhm…," Sakura tampak ragu. Namun tampaknya, curhat pada Ino bukan ide buruk. Lagipula, bukankah mereka memang telah sering saling curhat?

Sakura pun menghela napas. "Humpft….Ino, aku… aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu…," ujarnya akhirnya.

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan Naruto?," tebak Ino dengan hati-hati. Pasalnya, sendari tadi hal itu sudah mengganjal pikirannya. Dan…. Ah! Dugaannya benar! Sakura langsung mengangguk pelan.

"Ceritalah padaku…," ujar Ino seraya mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping sahabatnya itu. Dan sakura pun memulai ceritanya.

"Kau tahu Ino, kemarin di perjalanan pulang, aku melewati jalan pintas. Dan… tanpa kusangka, di sana ada empat orang preman yang mencoba merampokku…"

"Merampokmu?," ulang Ino kaget.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Namun kemarin aku begitu ceroboh. Aku lupa membawa apapun. Dompet, handphone, sampai netbook pun tak kubawa. Mereka tak puas karena tak berhasil mendapat apapun. Dan kau tahu, hampir saja aku diperkosa oleh mereka! Namun beruntungnya aku, ada seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyelamatkanku!"

"Aah, beruntungnya kau, Sakura! Ceritamu mirip dengan drama televise saja!," komentar Ino, "Lalu, siapakah sang 'pangeran' penyelamatmu itu? Apa dia tampan? Apakah kau sempat berkenalan dengannya?," lanjut Ino penasaran dengan berapi-api. Namun yang ditanya malah menampakan wajah murung.

"Itulah masalahnya, Ino!," tukas Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau tak sempat berkenalan dengannya?," tanya Ino agak kecewa.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Bukan, Ino! Bahkan, kita telah mengenalnya!"

"Maksudmu, ia bersekolah di sini pula? Siapa? Teman sekelas kita?," tanya Ino lagi.

"Kau takkan percaya, Ino! Kau takkan percaya! Sebab pemuda itu….," Sakura tampak menundukan kepalanya, "ia….Naruto…"

Ino tersentak. Matanya membulat seketika. "APA?!"

"Yaa… dia menolongku. Dia menghadapi keempat preman beringas itu sendirian. Dengan tangan kosong! Aku sendiri hingga kini tak percaya. Setelah berhasil melumpuhkan keempat preman tersebut, ia menarikku dan membawaku berlari. Hingga kami sampai tepat di blok yang berada sebelum blok rumahku. Aku masih tak percaya, Ino! Dia… betulkah ia Naruto? Aku serasa bermimpi! Dan lagi, anak itu…. Bukankan kita sering melukainya/ mengejeknya, memukulnya… kenapa ia mau menolongku begitu?"

Ino tercengang. Ia menundukan kepalanya. 'Rupanya ini yang membuat Sakura tadi bertingkah aneh?' pikirnya. Lalu pikirannya entah kenapa melayang begitu saja pada Naruto. Jika dipikir, anak itu memang baik. Begitu baik. Ia tak pernah protes ketika orang-orang mengejek dan menghinanya. Ia bahkan tak pernah marah meski sering kalii dibully. Ia selalu menawarkan bantuan kepada siapapun. Bahkan kepada orang yang prnah membully atau menghinanya. Ahh, anak itu memang aneh…..

Bel masuk berbunyi. Memecah kesunyian di ruangan bernuasa putih tersebut. Ino dna Sakura pun segera beranjak pergi ke kelas mereka.

.

.

.

Di Toko Bunga Yamanaka, pukul 04.00…..

Warna biru cerah yang sendari tadi terhampar di atas sana, kini telah tergantikan oleh gumpalan-gumpalan abu yang juga menghalangi sang raja siang. Perlahan, butiran-butiran kristal cair pun turun membasahi bumi. Lalu seiring jarum jam berputar, butiran kristal cair itu pun makin banyak dan turun dengan semakin deras.

Di sebuah toko bunga yang cukup besar, seorang gadis berambut pirang menyibakkan gorden yang menghalangi pandangannya dari dalam toko bunga tersebut. Kedua mata blue-sky indah miliknya itu, mengintip dari balik kain merah maroon yang menutupi jendela tokonya. Melihat betapa cepatnya butiran-butiran kristal cair itu turun dari atas sana.

"Sakura…," ujar gadis itu pada sahabatnya yang tengah asyik memperhatikan salah satu bunga di sudut tokonya.

Gadis yang dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Sepertinya… hujan akan berlangsung cukup lama. Dan ini terlalu deras bagimu untuk pulang. Yaa… mungkin kau harus menemani dan membantuku mengurus bunga-bunga di sini lebih lama," ucapnya yang diakhiri dengan senyuman jahil. Namun begitu, kedua mata blue-sky indahnya itu masih enggan melepas pandangan dari butiran-butiran kristal cair yang masih memainkan melodi indah di berbagai sudut jalanan tersebut.

"Ino…"

Kini, gadis blonde tersebut yang menoleh. "Hm..?"

"Adakah yang menarik perhatianmu di luar sana? Well, sepertinya aku sudah mulai agak bosan di sini…" Sakura, gadis itu, pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela.

Ino, sang pemilik iris blue-sky itu, terkikik pelan. Namun kikiknya langsung terhenti, kala tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang cukup keras, menembus melodi rintik-rintik hujan yang masih turun dengan derasnya.

Kedua gadis itu serempak mengintip keluar melalui jendela. Tampak seorang pemuda dengan jaket orange berdiri di depan pintu toko bunga tersebut. Sepertinya ia sedang berteduh. Namun sayangnya, ia tersebut menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan, sehingga Sakura dan Ino tak dapat melihat wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Heh, siapa itu?," tanya Ino heran. Namun begitu, entah mengapa ia merasa familiar dengan sosok tersebut.

Sakura hanya menggeleng.

Ino segera beranjak membuka pintu tokonya. Mendengar decitan pintu tersebut, pemuda berjaket orange tersebut pun menoleh.

"Eh? Ng.. I-ino?," kata pemuda tersebut tergagap.

Ino tersentak. Begitu pula sakura, yang begitu mengenali suara tersebut. Gadis berambut pink itu segera menghampiri ino.

"Na-naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?," tanya Sakura.

"Eh? Ng.. a-aku kehujanan di jalan. Jadi aku mau menumpang berteduh di sini. Ka-kalian berdua, sedang apa di sini?," tanya Naruto.

"Ini toko milikku, Naruto…," ujar Ino.

"Eeh?," Naruto nampak terkejut. "Ma-maaf ya.. Aku tidak tahu. Uhm… apa kau keberatan aku di sini? Kurasa hujan telah cukup reda, jadi…"

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, kok!," potong Ino cepat.

"Lagipula kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih? Sudah jelas-jelas hujannya dreras seklai! Reda apanya?," sahut Sakura gemas.

"Hehehe…" Naruto tertawa canggung seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang sebetulnya tak gatal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Rumahmu bukan di sini, kan? Aku tak pernah melihatmu di daerah ini," selidik Ino.

"Ya, kau benar. Uhm… saat mengantarkan Koran tadi, aku melihat sebuah buket bunga dan sevuah dompet milik seorang wanita yang kebetulan sedang melintas dengan sepedanya. Sepertinya wanita itu seorang pengantar buket bunga. Aku melihat beberapa buket bunga di keranjang sepedanya. Namun sayangnya saat kupanggil ia tak mendengar. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengantarkan buket bunga yang jatuh tersebut. Untung saja ada alamat yang tertera. Dan di dompetnya, aku sebuah brosur toko bunga. Mungkin itu toko bunga miliknya, dan sepertinya alamatnya menunjukan daerah sekitar sini. Jadi aku mencarinya," jelas Naruto.

Entah mengapa, Ino merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sesaat kemudian, matanya membulat. "Ah iya! Apakah yang kau temukan di dompet itu, brosur toko bunga Yamanaka?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Bodohnya aku!" Ino menepuk jidatnya. "Aku pikir yang memanggil-manggil 'nona' saat aku dijalan tadi, hanyalah orang iseng." Sedetik kemudian Ino tampak tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Naruto..," ucapnya seraya mengambil sebuah dompet berwarna ungu yang sendari tadi bertengger di tangan Naruto.

Naruto jadi salah tingkah. "Jadi dompet itu milikmu?," ulangnya dengan bodohnya.

"Hah, dasar telmi! Lagipula, memangnya kau tak lihat tulisan besar 'Toko Yamanaka' yang terpampang di jendela toko ini? Huh, payah! Dasar bod.."

Ino segera menghentikan kalimatnya begitu Sakura menyikut tangannya. "Sudahlah. Ayo masuk, Naruto! Anginnya begitu kencang," ujar gadis blonde itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu pun masuk dengan canggungnya. Lalu ditutupnya perlahan pintu dibelkangnya. Padahal, Ino akan menutupnya. Hingga tanpa sengaja, sebuah gunting yang cukup tajam –yang digunakan Ino untuk memotong & merapikan tanaman– yang sendari tadi bertengger di tangan Ino pun –karena ia lupa menaruhnya– tanpa sengaja mengenai punggung tangan Naruto.

Naruto tersentak. Dirasakannya sesuatu yang tajam menyentuh kulitnya dan meninggalkan bekas yang perih. Ia segeramenoleh ke arah punggung tangannya, dan matanya membulat.

"Naruto, maaf, aku tidak…," ucapan Ino terpotong. Ia menatap Naruto dengan heran. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, yang sendari tadi melihat mereka. Ya, reaksi Naruto sama sekali tak mereka duga.

Naruto membeku di tempat. Pandangannya sama sekali tak terlepas dari luka kecil yang baru saja 'terlukis' tanpa sengaja di tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Kedua iris blue-sapphire itu menatap darah segar yang keluar dari punggung tangannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Campuran antara tatapan takut, benci, jijik, berbagai emosi terlukis di sana.

Sakura tertegun. 'Bagaimana bisa, ia yang kemarin menolongku, kini gemetar ketakutan melihat darah?' pikir Sakura dalam hati. Namun begitu, ia merasa déjà vu dengan semua ini. Ya, ingatannya melayang ke arah 3 tahun silam…

.

.

.

_**Flashback Memory….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tiga tahun silam, di koridor Konoha Junior High School, jam istirahat…

DUAK!

Gadis berambut pink itu meringgis. Langkahnya yang terlalu cepat di koridor sekolah yang tak terlalu luas itu, membuatnya tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang. Ia pun segera bangkit berdiri, bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda yang ditabraknya. Namun tanpa sengaja, sebuah pisau lipat dibawanya –yang dipakainya untuk praktek di ruang kesenian tadi– itu mengenai punggung tangan sang pemuda. Sakura –gadis itu– tersentak. Namun gerakan bibirnya yang hendak minta maaf itu terhenti, kala melihat siapa pemuda yang ditabraknya.

Sementara itu, pemuda pirang jabrik yang ditabraknya itu tengah menepi ke dinding seraya terus menatap luka di punggung tangannya. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Sedang tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Cih, kau takut darah?" Pertanyaan Sakura diabaikan begitu saja oleh Naruto, –pemuda pirang jabrik itu– membuat gadis itu kesal. "Huh, dasar payah!," umpatnya seraya meninggalkan pemuda tersebut.

.

.

_**Flashback End….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura maju perlahan. Ia mencoba menghampiri Naruto yang masih tengah bergetar di tempatnya.

"Sini, biar kubantu…"

Naruto tersentak, mendengar suara gadis bersurai pink itu.

Perlahan, Sakura meraih tangan Naruto dan menatap lukanya. Ia keluarkan sebuah kotak P3K dari laci kasir toko bunga itu. Diraihnya sebuah kapas basah dari dalam kotak tersebut. Jemari lentiknya yang telah terlatih dalam club PMR tersebut, mengusap darah segar yang mengalir dari luka itu dengan hati-hati. Lalu diraihnya sebuah plester, dan direkatkannya perlahan di punggung tangan Naruto yang terluka tersebut.

"Nah, selesai," ujar gadis pinky itu, seraya tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjaannya.

"A-arigatou, Sakura…," ucap Naruto agak kikuk.

Sakura menghela napas, lalu menarik tangan Naruto ke arah sebuah sofa berwarna yellow Lilly yang terletak di samping meja kasir. Naruto perlahan duduk dengan kikuk di sebelah Sakura. Dan Ino pun mengikutinya.

1 menit…..

2 menit…

3 menit….

Tak ada satu pun yang membuka suara.

"A-ada apa?," tanya Naruto yang tampaknya mulai gerah dengan segala keheningan itu.

Sakura menghela napas. "Dapatkah aku bertanya kepadamu sesuatu yang… err… sedikit pribadi?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ng… memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

"Uhm… a-apa kau takut, err maksudku, phobia… pada darah..?," tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Naruto tertegun. Sorot matanya berubah. Iris blue-sapphire itu tak lagi menunjukan binar keceriaan, melainkan kemurungan. Tanpa Naruto menjawab, sorot mata itu pun cukup untuk memberikan jawaban 'ya' pada kedua gadis itu.

"Memangnya kenapa, Naruto?," tanya Ino spontan, yang terlanjur penasaran.

Sakura segera menyikut lengan Ino. Sahabatnya itu mengaduh pelan.

"Err… maksud kami, apa kau pernah mengalami sesuatu yang buruk?," tanya Sakura perlahan. Ia sedikit was-was, takut pilihan katanya salah, dan menyebabkan reaksi tak terduga dari pemuda blonde yang tengah duduk di sampingnya kini.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, dan tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Senyum palsu, memang. Namun sedikit, hati Sakura merasa lega juga.

"Apakah… kalian benar-benar ingin mengetauinya? Yaa, kalian tahu, ini tidak penting, bukan? Lagi pula… mendengarkan ocehanku hanya akan menyita waktu kalian..," Naruto mencoba mengelak.

"Yaa… itu hanya jika kau tak keberatan," jawab Sakura.

Sebenarnya Naruto enggan menceritakannya. Namun melihat sorot mata penuh harap dari kedua gadis di sampingnya itu, Naruto tak sampai hati menolak.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah…," jawanmya. "Tapi kumohon, kalian jangan menceritakannya pada siapa pun, ya?," pintanya sebelum memulai. Kedua gadis itu mengangguk, dan Naruto pun memulai kisahnya.

"Kisahnya dimulai, dari 11 tahun silam. Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku adalah anak jalanan yatim piatu yang dipungut oleh Paman Iruka. Sebenarnya, aku dibesarkan di sebuah keluarga besar. Yang penh kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Mereka sangat menyayangiku, itulah sebabnya aku masih dapat bernapas hingga kini. Kedua orang tuaku, adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan yang cukup besar.."

"Perusahaan yang cukup besar?," potong Ino.

Naruto tersenyum, mengiyakan. "Saat itu aku masih sangat kecil, sehingga tak paham bahwa saat itu tengah ada konflik yang cukup besar antara perusahaan keluargaku dengan salah satu perusahaan yang tengah hampir bangkrut. Belakangan aku baru tahu dari paman Iruka, bahwa perusahaanku yang saat itu tengah jaya adalah salah satu investor yang cukup berpengaruh pada perusahaan terlibat konflik dengan keluargaku tersebut. Ah, sebut saja perusahaan 'A'…"

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk, dan lanjut mendengarkan dengan penuh antusias.

"Saat itu, menurut paman Iruka, karena alasan tertentu perusahaan keluargaku mengundurkan diri menjadi investor pada perusahaan 'A' tersebut. Perusahaan 'A' yang telah mulai berkembang dan hampir jaya itu pun langsung jatuh, karena kehilangan salah satu investor utamanya. Perusahaan 'A' memohon pada perusahaan keluargaku, untuk kembali menjadi investor. Namun ayahku tetap menolaknya. Menurut penuturan paman Iruka, perusahaan 'A' menyimpan dendam pada keluargaku, dan mulai memusnahkan satu per satu cabang-cabang perusahaan keluargaku…"

Naruto berhenti dan mengambil napas sejanak.

"Yaa… dan sampai pada suatu saat, mereka membakar rumah keluarga kami. Saat itu malam hari. Aku ingat. Sangat ingat. Api berkobar begitu besarnya. Semuanya lenyap. Bukan hanya harta benda, tetapi juga sanak-saudara. Bibi, paman, sepupuku, semuanya meninggal dalam insiden tersebut. Hingga hanya tinggal tersisa aku, ayahku, dan ibuku. Namun….."

Setetes cairan bening tampak menetes dai iris blue-sapphire itu. Sakura dan Ino mulai iba. Namun Naruto memaksakan senyumnya dan kembali melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Kami lalu tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang disewa ayahku. Namun tampaknya itu tak lama. Tiga hari kemudian, saat kami terbangun, bukan ruangan kamar apartemen lagi yang kami dapati. Melainkan sebuah ruangan gelap. Begitu gelap dengan penerangan seadanya. Dan kau tahu, apa yang aku dapati saat itu? Aku terikat kuat dengan tali tambang di sebuah kursi besi. Sementara kedua orangtuaku, terikat pula di kursi yang rupanya sama, tepat beberapa meter di hadapanku. Namun mereka terikat dengan rantai. Dan di ruangan itu, saat itu juga, mereka.. ayah dan ibuku… dibunuh…"

"Di-dibunuh?" Tenggorokan Sakura dan Ino tercekat bersamaan.

Naruto tersenyum getir. "Yaa…begitulah. Dan dihadapanku, mereka berkata, 'Bunuh sajalah kami! Asal jangan sakiti dia! Jangan sakiti anak kami!' Hanya itu yang dapat kudengar jelas. Aku menangis. Terus menangis. Dan detik-detik berikutnya, kulewati dengan penuh ketakutan. Ketakutan melihat kedua jasad orang tuaku yang entah sejak kapan telah tidak bernyawa dan bersimbah darah. Sejak….. sejak itulah… aku benci darah…," ujarnya mengakhiri ceritanya.

Sakura dan Ino sama-sama tercengang. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang mampu mereka ucapkan. Akh, tiba-tiba saja, rasa penyesalan yang begitu besar timbul di hati mereka. Ya, penyesalan karena telah sering membully dirinya. Penyesalan karena telah berulang kali menghinanya, tanpa tahu kisah miris dibalik itu semua. Dibalik kehidupan seorang Naruto yang selalu menampakan cengiran isengnya setiap hari.

"Akh… Na-naruto… Maaf…," ujar Sakura. MAAF. Ya, hanya satu kata itu saja yang dapat meluncur dari seorang gadis bersurai pink yang terkenal tomboy sejak SMP dulu. Sementara Ino, sahabatnya itu, hanya dapat menundukan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Tak ada yang harus dimaafkan. Kalian tidak salah," ujar Naruto seraya menghapus cairan hangat yang meluncur di pipinya terebut.

"Tapi…" Kali ini Ino yang bersuara. Namun ia tak kuasa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Butiran-butiran liquid bening mengalir pula melalui kedua sudut matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Naruto menghela napas. "Aku…sudah terbiasa. Hidup sebagai anak jalanan sejak usia 6 tahun, bukan membuatku menjadi anak cengeng. Yaa, meski nyatanya aku memang masih sering kali kalah, dengan kepedihan hati jika mengingat peristiwa 11 tahun silam tersebut…"

"Na-naruto…," Sakura menghela napas sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya tersebut. "Maafkan kami…"

"Ah, bukankah sudah kubilang, tak ada yang perlu dima…"

"Bukan itu!," potong Sakura cepat, "Kami minta maaf, karena selama ini telah sering kali membullymu, menghinamu…" Ino mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Ah!" Naruto tersenyum. Senyuman dan tatapan yang lembut. "Aku sudah memaafkan kalian…dari dulu…"

Sakura dan Ino terperangah.

"Naruto… mengapa kau begitu baik…," ucap Ino, yang sebenarnya hanya bergumam.

Sekali lagi, Naruto tersenyum. Dan perlahan, cengirang iseng kecil, yang selalu ia tampakan pada teman-temannya itu, kembali terukir di wajahnya yang masih sembab, bekas air mata.

"Ah, bukankah menyimpan amarah, apalagi dendam, hanya akan menghancurkan segalanya?," ucap Naruto, yang sebenarnya bukan sebuah pertanyaan.

Sakura dan Ino hanya terdiam seraya menatap pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang duduk di samping mereka kini.

"Perusahaan keluargaku, dan keluargaku…hancur karena sebuah dendam. Dendam konyol oleh seorang yang tak bertanggung jawab. Aku pun sempat hancur. Karena itulah…karena aku telah mengalami bagaimana rasanya hancur, maka aku tak akan membiarkan siapa pun merasakan hal yang sama, atau bahkan lebih pedih dariku… Aku…hingga kapan pun..takkan pernah menyimpan dendam…"

.

.

.

_Tanpa disangka, rintik-rintik hujan yang beberapa saat lalu turun dengan derasnya, kini telah reda. Langit biru dan awan-awan cerah mulai nampak kembali. Dan tak ketinggalan, warna-warni pelangi pun ikut menghiasi indah dan hangatnya atmosfir sore hari itu…_

_._

_._

_**To Be Continue...**_

* * *

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, gomennasai kalau ada (atau mungkin banyak) typo(s) yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Tapi meski fic ini abal, kepada readers yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, tolong jangan pelit-pelit reviewnya. Kritik dan saran apapun juga aku terima :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hahh... ternyata aku memang bukan author yang bisa update kilat! Gomen ne, kalau updatenya terlalu lama. Oiya, sekadar info, mulai sekarang, aku update seminggu sekali. (readers: gak nanya!)

Okedeh, dari pada author kebanyakan ngomong yang ga penting, silahkan langsung nikmati fic ini! ^_^

.

.

.

**_Special thanks to_**

**_._**

_dikdik717, MizuMiu-chan, Ikhwan Namikaze, Viva La Vida, NS, namikaze naruto, Seiko 'Rye' Heiiran, pemuja sedan, firmanGulo19, Natsuyakiko32, dhananjaya, Namikaze Haruno, Deidei Rinnepero13, .indohackz, more, Para Anonim Reviewers, dan Para Silent Readers terhormat yang telah mau membaca fic abal ini :)_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Disclaimer:** _Hingga saat ini Naruto masih milik Masashi Kishimoto. Mungkin suatu saat akan jadi milik saya B) *mengkhayal ketinggian*

_**Summary:** _Hati Sakura begitu mendung, pasca Sasuke, kekasih yang sungguh dicintainya pergi jauh dan dengan terpaksa memutuskannya. Siapa sangka, yang akan membuat hatinya cerah kembali ada Naruto? Pemuda yang sejak SMP sering dibully olehnya dan sahabat-sahabatnya itu! [CHAP 3 UP!]

_**Warning:**_OOC, Romance abal, Gaje, Typo(s), dll.

_**Pairing:**_ NaruSaku, slight SaiIno & NejiTen

.

.

_Enjoy it! RnR, please!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Di kelas Sakura, jam istirahat…

"Sakuraaa!"

Gadis berambut pink yang sendari tadi melamun itu tersentak kaget. Kedua iris emerladnya tampak mendelik kesal pada gadis pirang yang tadi mengagetkannya itu.

"Huh, kau ini! sepertinya mengagetkan orang sudah masuk ke dalam daftar hobimu, ya?," dengus Sakura –gadis berambut pink itu– kesal.

Ino –si gadis pirang itu– terbahak mendengarnya. Ia mencubit pipi si pinky –sahabatnya itu– dengan gemas. Sementara yang dicubit makin cemberut.

"Hahaha, kau ini! selalu saja melamun! Apa sih, yang selalu mengganggu otakmu itu? Hm…biar kutebak! Apa… si duren jabrik itu?," tebak Ino.

"Dia punya nama! Namanya 'Naruto'!," seru Sakura. Ia tak menyadari, bahwa wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Aaa, tebakanku benar! Kau pasti menyukainya!," tukas Ino. Ia Nampak senang menggoda sahabatnya.

"Hei, aku tak pernah bilang begitu!," bantah Sakura.

"Sudahlah… Buktinya, kau membelanya barusan! Dan… oh iya! Wajahmu memerah!," seru Ino seraya menunjuk ke arah pipi Sakura. Rona merah tipis memang Nampak terukir di sana.

"Aku tak menyukainya Ino-pig!," bantah Sakura lagi. Namun rona merah yang tadinya tipi situ kian jelas.

"Terserah kau lah, forehead!," Ino membalas ejekan Sakura. "Oh iya, apa kau mau ikut aku dan Tenten ke kantin?," tanya Ino yang telah mulai beranjak dari bangku Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. "Sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini," jawabnya.

"Hah… sudah kuduga! Si jabrik pirang itu pasti lebih menarik perhatianmu!," seru Ino seraya melangkah pergi.

"Uuh, Inooo!," pekik Sakura.

"Hahaha, kau tak dapat mengelak kali ini! Sudahlah! Aku yakin dia ada di atap seperti biasanya. Cepat ke sana, sebelum waktu istirahat berakhir!" Dan setelah puas mendengar pekikan kedua dari sahabat pinkynya itu, Ino pun segera beranjak pergi.

Kini, Sakura hanya seorang diri di dalam kelas. Ia memang bukan seorang yang pendiam atau pemalu seperti Hinata. Namun belakangan ini, ia memang suka menyendiri.

Saat ini, contohnya. Telah sekitar 5 menit ia melamun di bangkunya, semenjak Ino meninggalkannya ke kantin. Rupanya, pemuda blonde itu memang telah benar-benar menyita perhatiannya. Ya, telah sekitar seminggu ia akrab dengan pemuda tersebut. Dan selama seminggu itu pula, satu nama telah bertambah di daftar penting di otaknya. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Naruto.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Ia sadar, waktu istirahat telah hampir habis. Dan sebelum itu, ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya –yang walau hanya sebentar– untuk berduaan dengan si pirang jabrik yang kian menguisik pikirannya itu. Maka dilangkahkanlah kakinya menuju tangga yang menghubungkannya ke atap sekolah.

.

.

.

Di sekolah, jam istirahat…

Sakura menapakan kakinya perlahan. Tak ingin membangunkan sosok yang tengah terlelap beberapa meter di hadapannya ini.

Sakura tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat lembut. 'Sudah kuduga' batinnya. Melihat Naruto –sosok yang tengah terlelap tersebut– di sini, ia jadi teringat akan masa-masa SMP.

Sebenarnya ia punya kebiasaan yang sama dengan Naruto. Sering kabur ke atas atap ketika butuh waktu sendiri. Dan itu yang membuatnya sering mendapati pemuda ini sering berbaring di atap sekolah. Terutama ketika setelah dibully, Naruto sering kabur ke tempat itu.

Meski kebiasaan mereka memang sama, nyatanya atap sekolah tak pernah mejadi saksi pertemuan mereka kala masih duduk di bangku SMP. Mengapa? Karena mereka tak pernah berada di atas atap gedung yang sama, tentunya. Konoha Junior High School mempunyai 3 gedung. Sakura sering menyendiri di atap gedung 3 yang terletak di belakang gedung 2, –yang merupakan tempat Naruto sering menyendiri– sehingga Naruto tak pernah melihatnya, dan Sakura pun selalu enggan untuk menegurnya.

Namun kini? Berbeda! Berkebalikan dengan atap gedung Konoha Junior High School, atap gedung Konoha High School justru menjadi saksi bisu kebersamaan mereka. Terutama pada 2 pekan terakhir ini, tentunya.

"Humpft, Naruto… Rupanya dalam jangka waktu satu tahun, kau telah banyak berubah, ya..," gumam Sakura tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Satu tahun? Ya, telah satu tahun mereka tak bertemu. Itu dikarenakan, setelah lulus SMP, Naruto segera pindah ke kota lain. Entah karena alasan apa. Ia pun tak tahu, alasan Naruto kembali lagi ke konoha. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, kini ia begitu senang, mendapati fakta bahwa ia dapat satu sekolah lagi dengan sosok mantan 'bahan' ejekannya ketika di SMP itu.

"Memangnya apa yang berubah dariku, Sakura?"

"Kyaa!," Sakura yang tengah melamun, tersentak kaget. "Na-naruto..? Kau sudah bangun?"

Yang ditanya malah terkekeh geli. "Hehehe, aku tidak tidur, Sakura…"

"E-eh?" Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia tak mengira, Naruto mendengar gumamannya tadi. 'A-apa ia juga menyadari ekspresiku dari tadi, ya?' batinnya.

"Hahaha"

Entah apa yang lucu, namun tawa Naruto malah membuatnya makin salah tingkah.

Naruto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menepuk tempat yang ada di sebelahnya. Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping Naruto.

1 menit…

2 menit…

3 menit…

Entah mengapa, tak ada di antara mereka yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hingga tiba-tiba pemuda blonde tersebut membuka suara.

"Ehm, Sakura…"

"Apa, Naruto?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

Pertanyaan Naruto kali ini membuat gadis bersurai pink itu mengerenyitkan dahi. 'Aneh' batinnya. "Tanya apa? Silahkan saja! Selama aku tahu, aku akan menjawabnya…"

"Ehm, ta-tapi… Ini pertanyaan yang mungkin agak pribadi."

Sakura kembali mengerenyitkan dahi. 'Ada apa?' batinnya. Namun ia hanya mengangguk, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia telah memperbolehkan pemuda blonde tersebut untuk bertanya.

"Uhm…em…," Naruto tampak tengah memikirkan kata-kata yang cocok untuknya. "Ke-kenapa… kau membenci anak jalanan?," tanyanya hati-hati.

Sakura terbelalak. Dari tatapan matanya, dapat terbaca pertanyaan 'Bagaimana kau tahu?' Dan Naruto berhasil membaca pertanyaan tersebut.

"A-aku hanya merasa, bahwa tatapanmu terhadapku sebelum ini adalah… uhh, em.. tatapan.. jijik, benci. D-dan… aku pernah melihatmu dengan tatapan itu pula, saat kau melintas pulang sekolah, dan melihat anak-anak jalanan yang tengah mengamen di sana…," ujar Naruto sambil sedikit meringgis.

Hening. Keduanya diam. Sakura diam, tampak sepertinya enggan membicarakan hal itu. Sementara Naruto pun diam, menunggu gadis di sampingnya angkat bicara.

"Humpft….." Sakura menghela napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara. "Aku… aku agak tidak menyukai anak jalanan, Naruto…," ujarnya pelan. Ekor matanya nampak bergerak. Sekadar untuk melihat, apa reaksi sosok pemuda di sampingnya ini.

Naruto tersenyum. Bukan senyum dengan cengiran khasnya. Melainkan, sebuah senyuman lembut yang khusus ia berikan pada gadis di sampingnya kini. Tangannya perlahan menggenggam salah satu telapak tangan gadis itu. "Ceritakanlah…," ucapnya pelan.

"Ta-tapi Naruto…"

"Ayolah! Kau telah menganggapku sahabat, bukan? Sahabat seharusnya saling berbagi. Aku telah membagi kisahku denganmu 2 minggu yang lalu. Kini giliranmu! Aku akan mendengarkanmu, apapun itu."

"Naruto…"

"Apapun, Sakura!"

Naruto mengeratkan genggamannnya pada Sakura. Membuat gadis itu merasa tak punya pilihan lain, selain menceritakan kisahnya. Sekalipun ia sesungguhnya ia betul-betul tak ingin menceritakannya.

"Hhh… sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lain. Baiklah…" Sakura menyerah.

Naruto terdiam. Menunggu dengan sabar, kelanjutan kata-kata gadis pinky itu.

"Aku… Humpft… Kau tahu, sejak kecil, aku telah kehilangan ibuku…

Pagi itu, ibuku pamit untuk pergi ke kota, membeli beberapa alat untuk membuat kue. Aku memaksa ikut, meski ayahku melarang. Di perjalanan pulang, saat kami tengah mencari angkutan umum, tiba-tiba 3 orang lelaki yang kira-kira seusia kita kini, menghadang kami.

Saat itu jalanan sungguh sepi. Salah seorang diantara tiga lelaki tersebut, dengan cepat mengambil tas ibuku. Ibuku berteriak minta tolong, namun tak ada seorang pun yang lewat saat itu. Ibuku lalu mengejar lelaki tersebut sendirian. Dua orang lagi ikut lari bersama kawannya yang telah kabur.

Saat itu, aku sungguh takut… Aku tak sanggup ikut berlari, namun aku merasakan firasat yang begitu buruk. Dan benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian, beberapa orang menghampiriku, dan… dan…"

Sakura mulai terisak pelan. Naruto berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengelus punggung Sakura.

Jemari lentik Sakura mulai bergerak perlahan untuk mengapus butiran-butiran cairan bening yang mengalir melalui kedua matanya. Ia pun melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Kau tahu Naruto, aku begitu histeris saat mereka memberitahuku bahwa ibuku tengah dilarikan di rumah sakit. Para lelaki yang menjambret tas ibuku itu ternyata melukai ibuku pula… Dan ibuku… ibuku… akhirnya tak dapat diselamatkan… Aku begitu terpukul. Dan sejak i-itu… aku membenci mereka… Menurutku semua anak jalanan itu sama, sebelum aku mengenal dirimu yang sebenarnya…"

Naruto tertegun. Ia memang telah menduga, pasti ada kenangan buruk di masa lalu Sakura yang menyebabkan Sakura dulu sangat membenci dirinya. Namun ia tak menyangka itu betul-betul kenangan yang menyakitkan bagi Sakura.

"Maaf, Sakura…," ujar Naruto pelan. Ia merasa beralah juga, telah membuat gadis itu sedih.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Tak apa, Naruto…"

Naruto membelai rambut pink Sakura perlahan. Dan menit-menit berikutnya mereka lewatkan dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

Di depan kelas, jam pulang sekolah…..

"Hei, Sakura! Tadi siang kau kenapa?," tanya seorang gadis berambut cepol dua pada Sakura.

"Kenapa apanya?," Sakura malah balik bertanya.

"Tadi siang, matamu terlihat agak sembab. Kau seperti… emm, habis menangis…," ujar gadis bercepol dua yang bernama Tenten itu.

Sakura menoleh dengan ekspresi agak terkejut. Agaknya ia malu juga, ketahuan habis menangis oleh sahabatnya. "Ahh, tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Kau mungkin salah lihat saja," jawabnya bohong.

Tenten mengerenyit. Ia yakin ia tak salah lihat. "Kau bohong, yaa?," tanyanya tak percaya.

Sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, seorang gadis lain telah menyahut dari belakang mereka.

"Sudahlah, Tenten! Itu tak penting saat ini!," sergah gadis itu, yang ternyata adalah Ino. Ino telah lebih lama bersahabat dengan Sakura. Sepengetahuannya, Sakura tak pernah menangis, kecuali saat ia membicarakan tentang ibunya. Maka ia pun tak ingin membuat Sakura sedih lagi, dan memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Memangnya ada hal penting apa, Ino?," tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Nanti sore, kita akan mengadakan triple date!," seru gadis berambut pirang itu girang.

"Triple?" Sakura merasa ada yang ganjil. "Kau dan Sai, Tenten dan Neji, lalu?"

"Kau dan Naruto, forehead!," seru Ino riang. Tenten mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ha? Aku dan si jabrik itu?," ulang Sakura sambil mengerenyit.

"Ayolah, Sakura… Semua juga tahu, bahwa akhir-akhir ini kalian berdua begitu dekat," kali ini Tenten yang bicara.

"Ta-tapi…" Sakura mencoba menyergah, namun kata-katanya terputus ketika tiba-tiba Ino berseru….

"Hei, itu Naruto!," tunjuk Ino. "NARUTO..!"

Pemuda blonde itu menoleh. Ia menghampiri ketiga gadis itu. "Ada apa, Ino?," tanyanya.

"Naruto, kau mau kan, nanti sore kencan dengan Sakura?," tanya Ino to the point.

"Ke-kencan?" Naruto tampak gugup.

"Iya! Bersama aku dan Ino juga! Triple date!," seru Tenten menambahkan.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Ayolah… Pokoknya kau tak boleh menolak!" Ino mulai memaksa.

"Ta-tapi… Bagaimana dengtan Neji dan Sai? A-apa mereka tak keberatan?," Naruto pun sepertinya berusaha menolak.

"Keberatan? Tentu tidak! Mereka kan, kekasih kami! Lagi pula, mereka tak pernah punya masalah denganmu. Aku tidak menerima kata 'tidak'! Kami tunggu kau di mall Konoha Town Square pukul 3 sore! Bye…!," seru Ino seenaknya.

Detik berikutnya, Naruto pun terbengong bingung, seraya melihat Ino dan Tenten yang menarik Sakura paksa.

.

.

.

Di Akamichi café, di mall Konoha Town Square, pukul 03.20 sore….

Naruto berulang kali melirik jam tangannya. Jarum panjang jam telah menumjuk ke angka 4, namun kelima orang yang ditunggunya belum datang juga. Padahal ini telah lewat 20 menit dari waktu janjian mereka.

"Lama sekali! Apa yang tengah dilakukan mereka?," keluhnya.

Sejak 20 menit yang lalu, ia hanya duduk di meja paling pojok seraya mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di kafe tersebut. Kafe? Agak sedikit aneh memang, seorang penjual koran sepertinya duduk di meja sebuah kafe yang cukup mahal seperti ini.

Sekitar satu jam lalu, saat Ino memberitahu tempat janjiannya melalui telepon, sebenarnya ia telah menolak. Ya, punya uang dari mana ia, pergi ke kafe tersebut? Minta pada paman Iruka? Ah, tidak! Membiayai sekolahnya saja telah mengeluarkan biaya cukup besar. Masa ia harus meminta uang lagi pada paman Iruka hanya untuk berkencan. Namun akhirnya, ia menerima ajakan Ino pula.

Akamichi café. Adalah sebuah kafe yang cukup terkenal di Konoha. Wajar jika Naruto minder datang ke tempat ini. Namun begitu, jika Ino telah memaksa, tak ada yang dapat menolaknya. Maka ia pun terpaksa menerimanya. Dan untungnya, kafe ini milik keluarga salah seorang temannya, Akamichi Chouji.

Chouji mengatakan, bahwa mereka dapat memesan apa saja gratis, khusus untuk triple date hari ini. Tentu saja itu karena Ino merupakan sahabat kecilnya yang sering membantunya di kafenya. Dan Naruto pun tak punya alasan lain untuk menolek ajakan Ino.

"Humpft….." Naruto kembali menghela napas. Ia baru saja akan menggerutu ketika dilihatnya tiga orang gadis dan dua orang pemuda yang ia kenal memasuki kafe tersebut. Siapa lagi jika bukan Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Neji, dan Sai.

"Hei, itu Naruto!," seru Ino yang langsung menuju meja Naruto, diikuti yang lainnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Kami menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mendandani calon kekasihmu ini," ujar Ino tanpa memedulikan Sakura dan Naruto yang langsung gugup begitu ia mengatakan 'calon kekasih'.

Mereka pun segera duduk dan memesan makanan.

Selama makan, hanya Ino, Tenten, dan Sai yang asyik mengobrol. Neji memang agak pendiam. Wajar saja, ia berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal akan 'irit' bicaranya. Entah apa yang membuatnya dapat berpasangan dengan Tenten yang super cerewet itu. Sementara Naruto dan Sakura? Mereka hanya duduk dengan canggung sambil menikmati roti yang mereka pesan masing-masing.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, mereka pun keluar dari kafe tersebut.

"Kini kita akan ke mana?," tanya Sakura.

"Hm… kurasa aku dan Sai akan mengunjungi pameran seni yang ada di lantai 3," jawab Ino.

"Kalau aku dan Neji, sepertinya lebih tertarik untuk mengunjungi pameran teknologi di lantai 2," jawab Tenten.

"Hah? Ta-tapi, kukira kita akan pergi bersama… Ini kan, triple date!," kata Sakura bingung.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya kita berjumpa lagi di depan kafe ini pukul 5 tepat! Byee, Sakura, Naruto!," seru Ino yang langsung kabur bersama Sai.

"Selamat bersenang-senang!," tambah Tenten yang juga segera kabur ke lift berama Neji.

Selama beberapa menit, suasana di antara Sakura dan Naruto pun diliputi kecanggungan. Tak ada satu pun yang angkat bicara. Karena mereka pun tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Jadi… Ng… Sakura, kau mau ke mana?," tanya Naruto yang tampaknya telah bosan dengan kecanggungan itu.

"Mm… a-aku tidak tahu. Terserah kau sajalah," jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu… bagaimana jika ke bioskop?," tawar Naruto.

"Eh? Mm… aku tak terlalu suka menonton," jawab Sakura bohong. Ia sebenarnya hanya tak ingin menghabiskan uang Naruto. Ia tahu tiket bioskop di bioskop di mall termasuk mahal.

"Mm… Jika begitu, bagaimana jika ke Play Zone?," tawar Naruto lagi.

Sakura tampak menimang. Play zone cukup asyik untuk menghabiskan waktu. Dan lagi, tak terlalu menghabiskan uang. Ia pun mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum senang. Tanpa sadar, ia menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju eskalator. Membuat gadis itu sedikit merona.

.

.

_40 menit kemudian…_

_._

_._

Sakura tampak senang memeluk boneka yang didapatkan Naruto dari permainan _ufo catcher_ tadi.

"Hum… Jam 5 masih 15 menit lagi, Sakura. Apa kau mencoba permainan yang lain?," tawar Naruto.

"Akh, sepertinya aku telah kelelahan, Naruto…," tolak Sakura.

"Yasudah. Kita beli es krim saja, yuk!" Naruto pun segera menuju stand es krim yang tak jauh dari mereka, dan membeli sebuah es krim rasa stroberi dan sebuah es krim rasa coklat.

"Dari mana kau tahu rasa es krim kesukaanku, Naruto?," tanya Sakura saat ia dan Naruto tengah menghabiskan es krim masing-masing.

"Hanya menebak, hehe…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Warna pink es krim stroberi itu sesuai dengan rambutmu, jadi kupikir kau menyukainya," jelasnya.

Sakura tersenyum geli mendengar kata-kata Naruto. 'Ah, kau memang unik dan selalu tak disangka!' batinnya.

"Eh, Sakura! Ada noda es krim di pipimu," ujar Naruto seraya mengusap pipi Sakura dengan jari-jarinya. Ia telah lupa, bahwa saat SMP dulu, Sakura selalu mendorong dan membentaknya, ketika ia tak sengaja menyentuhnya.

Sakura tertegun. Seketika ia membeku. 'Naruto… menyentuh… pipiku..?' batinnya tak percaya. Entah mengapa, saat itu pula jantungnya serasa berdegup begitu cepat. Rona merah tipis terukir di pipinya.

"Emm… Sakura, ngomong-ngomong, dandananmu tampak manis sekali," puji Naruto.

Rona merah di pipi Sakura pun kian jelas. "Ehm… te-terimakasih," ucapnya gugup. Sakura memang sering dipuji. Namun entah mengapa, dipuji oleh Naruto rasanya begitu berbeda. Dalam hati, ia begitu berterimakasih pada Ino yang memaksa untuk mendandaninya sebelum berangkat tadi.

Sementara Naruto, ia hanya terdiam. Tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Diam-diam ia kembali memperhatikan Sakura. Dandanan Sakura memang sederhana. Hanya sebuah kaus putih berlengan panjang dengan gambar love berwarna soft pink di tengahnya. Dipadu dengan sebuah rok jeans dan sepatu putih. Lips gloss yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya membuatnya tambah manis. Dan rambutnya yang panjang itu pun digerai dengan hiasan sebuah bandana berwarna pink cerah.

"Ah! Di sini kalian rupanya!," seru seorang gadis pirang yang tak lain adalah Ino. "Kami mencari kalian ke mana-mana, tahu! Ini sudah lewat jam 5! Ayo cepat kita pulang, sebelum jalanan mulai macet!," serunya lagi.

.

.

.

Di depan kediaman Hyuuga pukul 7 malam…

"Kyaa, menyenangkannya hari ini!," seru Tenten.

Mereka berlima –Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Sai, dan Naruto– baru saja keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga. Ya, mereka pulang menggunakan mobil Neji. Sebab menurut penuturan Ino, mobil Sai tengah diservis. Sedangkan Naruto, tentunya tak bawa mobil. Dan untungnya, kediaman mereka pun tak jauh dari kediaman Neji. Maka mereka memutuskan untuk turun di rumah Neji dan pulang jalan kaki.

Hari semakin gelap. Tentu saja! Jam telah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Sai, Ino, dan Tenten pun segera berpisah dengan Sakura dan Naruto begitu tiba di perempatan jalan. Sai, sebagai pacarnya Ino, tentunya akan mengantar gadis itu dulu. Sementara Tenten, tadi menolak untuk diantar Neji, karena ia telah berencana untuk menignap di rumah Ino malam ini. Jadilah sekarang Naruto dan Sakura berjalan beriringan di jalan ini.

Sakura mulai kedinginan. Dan untungnya, rumahnya telah tak jauh dari sini. Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Sebenarnya, Neji telah menawarkan untuk mengantarnya sampai rumah. Namun Naruto –yang pada dasarnya selalu tak mau merepotkan orang lain– tentu saja menolak. Ia lebih memilih untuk naik angkutan umum selepas mengantar gadis di sampingnya ini pulang.

Jalanan begitu sepi. Nyaris tak ada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"Naruto, aku baru ingat kalau aku harus membeli sesuatu. Aku mampir sebentar, ya?"

Naruto pun mengangguk. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, ia segera menyeberang ke arah sebuah minimarket yang ada di seberang jalan yang tengah dilaluinya. Tanpa disangka, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi saat itu pula muncul dari tikungan.

DEG!

Sakura membeku. Kakinya begitu kaku. Ia tak sanggup bergerak. Hanya ketakutan yang menyelimutinya kini. Tiba-tiba….

BUK!

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya terlempar. Namun bukan karena mobil itu. Seseorang mendorong tubuhnya. Ia membuka mata perlahan dan takut-takut. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah… Tubuh Naruto yang penuh darah

"NARUTOOO…!"

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

.

.

Sekali lagi, gomennasai kalau ada (atau mungkin banyak) typo(s) yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Tapi meski fic ini abal, kepada readers yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, tolong jangan pelit-pelit reviewnya. Kritik dan saran apapun juga aku terima :)


	4. Chapter 4

Huaa, harusnya kuupdate chap ini 2 hari yang lalu. Gomennasai, minna! T.T

Yap! Tapi dari pada aku kebanyakan celoteh, kita langsung lanjut aja ke fic-nya. Silahkan menikmati~!

.

.

.

**_Special thanks to_**

_dikdik717, MizuMiu-chan, Ikhwan Namikaze, Viva La Vida, NS, namikaze naruto, Seiko 'Rye' Heiiran, pemuja sedan, firmanGulo19, Natsuyakiko32, dhananjaya, Namikaze Haruno, Deidei Rinnepero13, .indohackz, X2L, OhhunnyEKA, mendokusai144, Princess NaruSaku, more, Audrey AR, Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira, Para Anonim Reviewers, dan Para Silent Readers terhormat yang telah mau membaca fic abal ini :)_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Disclaimer:** _Hingga saat ini Naruto masih milik Masashi Kishimoto. Mungkin suatu saat akan jadi milik saya B) *mengkhayal ketinggian*

_**Summary:** _Hati Sakura begitu mendung, pasca Sasuke, kekasih yang sungguh dicintainya pergi jauh dan dengan terpaksa memutuskannya. Siapa sangka, yang akan membuat hatinya cerah kembali ada Naruto? Pemuda yang sejak SMP sering dibully olehnya dan sahabat-sahabatnya itu! [CHAP 3 UP!]

_**Warning: **_OOC, AU, Romance abal, Gaje, Typo(s), dll.

_**Pairing:**_ NaruSaku, very slight SaiIno & NejiTen

.

.

_Enjoy it! RnR, please!_

* * *

_Di Konoha Hospital…_

Malam yang begitu dingin. Langit pun tak tampak begitu indah, sebab ini belum waktunya bagi sang dewi malam untuk menampakan dirinya pada makhluk-makhluk di bumi. Sementara itu, keheningan malam yang mendominasi membuat suasana di bangunan berbau obat itu semakin mencekam.

Dan di sinilah ia –gadis berambut pink itu– termangu di bangkunya. Sebuah bangku panjang berwarna putih tanpa alas busa maupun kain. Membuat gadis itu semakin kedinginan duduk di atasnya. Namun nampaknya ia tak mempedulikannya.

Mengacuhkan suasana yang dingin dan mencekam itu, sang gadis pinky tersebut berjalan-jalan di lorong tersebut. Mencoba melepas rasa kantuk yang mulai menjalarinya, akibat rasa lelahnya yang begitu dahsyat.

Lelah? Ya, lelah. Gadis itu begitu lelah. Bukan karena ia baru saja pulang dari mall bersama sahabat-sahabatnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Melainkan, karena jantungnya yang terus saja mengajaknya berpacu selama 120 menit terakhir ini.

Masih terlintas di benaknya. Sebuah mobil berwarna silver yang melaju kencang melewati tikungan jalan, kurang lebih 2 jam yang lalu. Masih terbayang jelas di matanya. Bagaimana ia melihat seorang pemuda blonde yang belum lama bersahabat baik dengannya itu, tergeletak dengan tubuh penuh cairan liquid merah pekat, di hadpannya.

Gadis pinky itu menggeleng keras. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menghapus memori pahit yang baru saja tercetak di benaknya beberapa menit yang lalu itu. Memang, itu tak pahit sepenuhnya. Ia begitu bersyukur kala tak lama setelah insiden tabrak lari tersebut, beberapa pegawai minimarket –beruntung, tempat terjadinya tabrakan tersebut tepat di depan sebuah minimarket– segera berlari keluar dan memanggilkan ambulan.

Satu-satunya masalah –dan juga masalah utama– yang masih mengganjal di pikirannya saat ini adalah sang pemuda blonde. Ya, ia begitu resah memikirkan pemuda itu. Bagaimana tidak? Telah 1 jam lebih ia duduk di bangku tunggu ini, namun belum ada satu pun dokter atau pun perawat yang menghampirinya dan memberinya kabar akan pemuda blonde tersebut.

"Ah, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Naruto…," desah gadis itu seraya melirik sebuah pintu putih bertuliskan "Ruang UGD" di hadapannya.

"Sakura…!"

Gadis itu segera menghentikan langkahnya yang sedari tadi berjalan-jalan tak karuan menyusuri lorong, begitu mendengar seseorang –ah, tepatnya dua orang– meneriakan namanya.

"Ino? Tenten?," sapa gadis pinky tersebut dengan nada tanya. "Mengapa kalian dapat ada di sini? Dari mana kalian tahu..."

"Kami diberi tahu orang tuamu," potong salah seorang gadis yang bercepol dua.

Gadis pinky yang di bernama Sakura itu hanya membalasnya dengan ucapan "oh…"

"Bagaiaman keadaan Naruto?," tanya gadis lainnya yang dikuncir dengan rambut blonde.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Entahlah…"

Kedua sahabatnya nampak kecewa dengan jawabannya. Tentu, dirinya sendiri bahkan lebih kecewa dengan jawabnnya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, dari tikungan lorong, Nampak dua orang pemuda menghampiri mereka. Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam lurus, dan seorang pemuda bermata lavender dengan rambut coklat yang panjang. Tidak salah lagi! Tentunya, mereka berdua adalah kekasih Ino –si gadis blonde– dan Tenten –si gadis bercepol dua–

"Hai, Sakura," sapa Sai –pemuda berkulit pucat itu– dengan senyum palsunya –seperti biasa. Seharusnya ia tak menggunakan senyum itu di saat seperti ini. Tapi apa mau dikata, pemuda tersebut memang kurang pandai mengatur ekspresinya.

Sementara itu, pemuda yang berambut panjang coklat itu tetap diam, menunggu salah satu gadis itu yang berbicara duluan. Neji –pemuda tersebut– memang cukup peka.

"Hhh…" Sakura mendesah pelan. Namun cukup volumenya cukup kencang untuk didengar dalam keheningan seperti ini.

"Mm… Sakura, orang tuanya Naruto belum datang?" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh sang gadis bercepol dua. Tentu saja, pertanyaan tersebut membuat keempat orang lainnya langsung menatap dengan tatapan aneh kepadanya.

Menyadari tatapan aneh tersebut, gadis itu ppun segera bertanya lagi. "Err… aku salah bicara, ya?"

Dan seketika itu pula, keempat orang tersebut menyadari sesuatu. Ya, bahwa Tenten adalah satu-satunya orang –diantara mereka berlima– yang belum tahu bahwa Naruto yatim piatu. Wajar saja, ia memang tidak bersekolah di Konoha Junior High School seperti mereka bereempat.

"Naruto itu… yatim piatu, Tenten," jelas sahabatnya yang berambut blonde dengan kuncir pony style itu.

Tenten terbelalak. "Yatim piatu? Lalu bagaimana ia dapat bersekolah di sekolah elit macam Konoha High School? Bukankah biasanya pihak panti asuhan menempatkan anak-anak asuhnya di sekolah yayasan tersebut?," tanya Tenten bingung.

Sebenarnya, pertanyaan tersebut memang kurang tepat untuk ditanyakan saat ini. Namun wajar saja, Tenten yang baru tahu bahwa Naruto itu yatim piatu, menanyakannya.

Ino melirik Sakura yang masih tertunduk lesu. Mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya itu tak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan Tenten, maka ia pun menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"Naruto tidak tinggal di panti asuhan. Ia dipungut dan dirawat oleh paman Iruka. Paman Iruka merupakan pengusaha tekstil yang cukup kaya. Maka dari itu, ia sanggup membiayai Naruto di sekolah kita," jelas Ino.

"Ya, dan paman Iruka kini tengah mengadakan pertemuan dengan relasi-relasi kerjanya di luar kota. Itu sebabnya ia sekarang belum dapat datang ke sini," tambah Sakura. Penambahannya itu sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja akan dilontarkan Tenten tentang "Mengapa paman Iruka tersebut tak ada di sini?" Dan dengan itu pun Tenten diam.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar langkah kaki yang sepertinya tengah terburu-buru menuju ke arah mereka. Dan benar saja! Tak sampai satu menit kemudian, telah berdiri sepasang suami-istri di hadapan mereka. Seorang pria berambut gondrong yang berwarna merah muda, dan seorang wanita berambut sebahu yang berwarna coklat muda.

Semua yang ada di sana langsung menoleh heran pada sepasang suami-istri tersebut. Tentunya minus Sakura yang merupakan anak suami-istri tersebut, dan Ino yang notabene sebagai sahabat kecil Sakura, telah sering bermain ke rumahnya.

Menyadari tatapan aneh dari mereka, –Tenten, Neji, dan Sai– sang pria pun tersenyum. "Kami berdua orang tuanya Sakura. Perkenalkan, saya Haruno Kizashi."

"Ya. Dan saya, Haruno Mebuki," tambah wanita di sisi pria itu.

Tenten, Neji, dan Sai ber'oh' ria.

"Ah, salam kenal! Nama saya Tenten, dan ini Neji dan Sai," ujar Tenten memperkenalkan pada kedua orang tua Sakura. Gadis bercepol dua itu pun segera mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat, diikuti Neji dan Sai.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan anak itu, Sakura?," tanya Kizashi pada anaknya, setelah 'acara perkenalan' itu selesai.

Sakura menunduk seraya menggeleng lemah. "Belum ada kabar hingga sekarang…"

Kedua orang tuanya pun hanya menghela napas.

Tanpa disangka, baru saja Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba pintu bertuliskan "Ruang UGD" yang ada di samping mereka pun terbuka dari dalam. Dan keluarlah seorang pria berkacamata yang seraya tersenyum kepada mereka. Senyum yang dipaksakan, nampaknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, dokter?," tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi pada pria berjas putih yang baru keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sang pria yang merupakan dokter tersebut agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang langsung menyemburnya. Namun ia segera mengendalikan diri dan kembali tersenyum. "Yaa, keadaan temanmu itu nampaknya tak terlalu parah. Tak ada organ dalam yang terluka. Hanya saja, ada sedikit pergeseran di tulang siku kiri dan kaki kanannya."

Kedua bola mata Sakura langsung berkaca-kaca. Sementara yang lainnya pun terperangah dan menahan napas.

"Naruto…" lirih Sakura, "La-lalu, bagaimana, dok?"

"Sepertinya, ia harus menggunakan gips dan tak dapat berjalan sempurna selama kurang lebih dua minggu," ujar dokter tersebut dengan hati-hati. Sedikit-banyak ia mengerti, bahwa kerabat pasiennya ini pasti sedang sungguh sedih.

Sakura tak berbicara lagi. Ia hanya menunduk dan membiarkan butiran-butiran liquid hangat mengalir melalui sudut matanya.

"Lalu dokter, apakah kita dapat menemui Naruto? Apakah ia sudah sadar?" Kali ini Ino yang bertanya.

Sang dokter menggeleng. "Belum. Tapi mungkin beberapa menit lagi ia akan sadar. Dan jika kalian ingin menemuinya, tolong jangan terlalu lama. Ia masih butuh cukup banyak istirahat," saran sang dokter.

Ino mengangguk.

"Dok.. apakah… saya boleh melihat Naruto sebentar?," tanya Sakura seraya mengelap pipi dan kelopak matanya yang basah.

"Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya tak lebih dari lima menit," ujar sang dokter.

Sakura mengangguk.

Dan setelah itu, nampaknya tiada seorang pun diantara mereka yang berniat bicara lagi. Maka dokter tersebut pun sgera pamit.

"Jika tak ada keperluan lagi, saya mohon pamit. Masih ada beberapa urusan lagi yang harus saya urus," ucap sang dokter.

"Baiklah jika begitu. Terimakasih banyak, dokter," ujar Kizashi.

Dan dokter itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

_Di ruang UGD Naruto…_

Genap 120 detik sudah, gadis bersurai pink itu duduk dan terdiam di samping ranjang UGD rumah sakit itu. Tak dialihkannya tatapannya dari sosok pemuda yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di depannya.

Diperhatikan oleh gadis itu, balutan perban serta plester di sekujur tubuh pemuda tersebut. Serta dua buah selang infus yang tersambung ke punggung tangan pemuda tersebut.

Kedua mata emerald itu terus berkedip. Seolah tak percaya dengan pengelihatannya kini. Namun seberapa kali pun ia berkedip, apa yang dilihatnya akan tetap sama. Pemuda yang beberapa hari yang lalu terlihat begitu kuat saat menyelamatkannya dari para preman tersebut, kini tengah terbaring lemah di hadapannya.

"Naruto…," gumam Sakura. Gadis itu terus saja menggumamkan nama sosok pemuda di hadapannya tanpa berujar apapun. Hingga waktu menunjukan detik ke-240, baru ia beranjak dari duduknya. Namun ia tidak juga bergeming tuk pergi.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu meraih telapak tangan pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda yang hingga kini belum juga sadar. Mata emerladnya masih tiada henti menatap pemuda itu.

"Naruto… Kau terlalu baik… Terimakasih, Naruto! Terimakasih telah menyadarkanku. Terimakasih… Terimakasih telah mau menjadi sahabatku. Meski… meski sesungguhnya aku tak berharap kita akan menjadi sahabat selamanya. Maksudku… aku menginingkan kita lebih dari sekadar sahabat. Yaa, tapi… Akh, sudahlah! Thank you very much for everything, Naruto!"

CUP

Dan dengan kecupan singkat itu pun, gadis bersurai pink itu meninggalkan ruang UGD tersebut.

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

.

.

Hwaa, aku telat update... T.T Sekali lagi, gomennasai, minna~! Writer blocks sedang menyerang, jadi gomen juga kalo chap ini sangat pendek dibanding chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Tapi aku akan berusaha perbaiki semuanya di chap berikutnya...

Jadi, kalau ada diantara kalian yang kurang puas -atau mungkin ga puas banget- sama chap ini, silahkan tuangkan di kotak review. Dan jangan lupa, kalau ada kritik/saran pun jangan sungkan-sungkan menuangkannya di kotak review :)

_Thanks for reading, RnR please!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter ini aku buat sedikit lebih panjang, sebagai permintaan maafku atas chapter kemarin yang kurang memuaskan. Semoga chapter ini cukup memuaskan :)

.

.

.

**_Special thanks to_**

_dikdik717, MizuMiu-chan, Ikhwan Namikaze, Viva La Vida, NS, namikaze naruto, Seiko 'Rye' Heiiran, pemuja sedan, firmanGulo19, Natsuyakiko32, dhananjaya, Namikaze Haruno, Deidei Rinnepero13, .indohackz, X2L, dhita uzumaki, OhhunnyEKA, mendokusai144, Princess NaruSaku, more, Audrey AR, Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira, .967, , Semua yang telah follow fic ini, Semua yang telah memasukan fic ini ke daftar fav kalian, Para Anonim Reviewers, dan Para Silent Readers terhormat yang telah mau membaca fic abal ini :)_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Disclaimer:** _Hingga saat ini Naruto masih milik Masashi Kishimoto. Mungkin suatu saat akan jadi milik saya B) *mengkhayal ketinggian*

_**Summary:** _Hati Sakura begitu mendung, pasca Sasuke, kekasih yang sungguh dicintainya pergi jauh dan dengan terpaksa memutuskannya. Siapa sangka, yang akan membuat hatinya cerah kembali ada Naruto? Pemuda yang sejak SMP sering dibully olehnya dan sahabat-sahabatnya itu! [CHAP 2 UP!]

_**Warning: **_OOC, AU, Romance abal, Gaje, Typo(s), dll.

Di chap ini lebih banyak friendshipnya, dan romancenya mungkin hanya slight

___**Pairing:**_ NaruSaku

_Enjoy it!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Di sebuah ruang inap Konoha Hospital, pukul 03.00…_

Sakura menggeliat. Seseorang menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Perlahan, gadis bersurai pink itu membuka matanya. Pandangannya nampak kabur. Ia pun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya hingga ia dapat melihat jelas sosok yang telah membangunkannya tersebut.

"Ki-kiba..?," tanyanya setengah bergumam, seraya mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang telah terbawa ke alam mimpi.

"Hmpft… telah 3 jam kau tertidur di sana. Nampaknya kau lelah sekali, ya? Aku sampai susah membangunkanmu!," Kiba mencoba bergurau.

"Hehehe, begitulah…," Sakura hanya terkekeh geli. Toh, apa yang dikatakan Kiba benar. Ia memang sangat lelah, hingga tidur begitu pulasnya. Telah sejak pukul 12 malam, ia duduk di samping ranjang Naruto. Dan sejak pukul itu pula ia tanpa sadar tertidur di sana dengan menidurkan kepalananya di ranjang rumah sakit tersebut.

"Lebih baik kau segera pindah ke sofa, Sakura! Posisi tidur seperti itu tak baik, bukan?" pertanyaan Kiba lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Bingung harus mengucapkan apa. Yah, ia memang tak terlalu dekat dengan Kiba. Meski Kiba satu sekolah dengannya saat SMP dan merupakan teman paling dekat Naruto, bisa dibilang, ini pertama kalinya ia dan Kiba saling bicara.

Sakura bangkit untuk segera pindah ke sofa. Namun saat ia bangkit, ia rasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang menyelimuti dirinya. 'Mungkin ini jaket Kiba?' pikirnya. Namun ia salah. Kiba masih maengenakan jaket abunya–yang hampir tak pernah dilepasnya. Sedangkan jaket yang menyelimutinya itu berwarna orange, dan sangat familiar baginya.

"Itu jaket Naruto," ujar Kiba, seakan mampu membaca pikiran Sakura yang tengah meletakan jaket tersebut di ranjang Naruto.

"Naruto?," ulang Sakura.

"Ya. Pacarmu itu sangat protektiv, ya? Saat ia bangun dan mendapati dirimu tengah tidur di samping ranjangnya tadi, ia langsung menyuruhku menyelimutimu dengan jaket itu. Ia takut kau sakit, karena katanya, kau mudah kedinginan dan tak terbiasa dengan AC," jelas Kiba dengan nada jahil.

Benar saja, pipi gadis pinky tersebut langsung merona, hingga warnanya senada dengan rambut pinknya. "Si-siapa yang pacaran! Aku dan Naruto tidak berpacaran, tahu!" Sakura mendelik kesal.

"Hahaha, bukan tidak, tapi belum! Ya, kan?" Nampaknya Kiba belum puas menggoda Sakura.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Huuh, kau ini!"

Sakura kesal dan malu, namun ia senang juga, karena ia juga senang karena mendapat kawan baru. Ternyata Kiba cukup menyenangkan. Selama ini, Sakura menjauhi Kiba karena pemuda itu merupakan kawan Naruto. Namun karena kini ia telah berteman baik dengan Naruto, maka tiada salahnya ia mulai berteman baik dengan Kiba dan kawan-kawan Naruto lainnya. Ya, kan?

.

Awalnya Sakura hendak membawa pikirannya kembali ke alam mimpi di atas sofa ruang inap tersebut. Namun rupanya matanya tak mau diajak kompromi. Begitu sulitnya terpejam.

"Hum… Kiba?," panggil Sakura. Ia ingin mencoba mengajak Kiba mengobrol. Siapa tahu saja dengan cara itu kantuknya dapat kembali.

"Ya, Sakura?," Kiba menoleh. Pemuda maniak anjing itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan yang tengah dilihatnya melalui jendela di ruang inap tersebut.

"A-aku susah tidur…," kata Sakura jujur. Ia tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Didengarnya Kiba terkekeh pelan.

"Bayangkan saja hal-hal yang indah tentangmu bersama Naruto. Kuyakin, itu akan berhasil membawamu ke alam mimpi!"

Sakura mendecak kecal. Pipinya kembali merona. "Huh, memangnya kau tak punya topik lain untuk dibicarakan, ya?"

Kini Kiba tak terkekeh lagi, melainkan tertawa lepas. Namun hanya sebentar, karena Sakura segera memberikan best death glarenya. "Ahh, tapi kau sendiri memang menyukai Naruto, bukan? Buktinya, saat Ino dan teman-teman lainnya pulang, kau memaksa untuk tetap menemani Naruto di sini."

"A-aku hanya merasa bersalah… Naruto terluka seperti ini kan, karena melindungilku," elak Sakura.

"Ahh… tapi aku tak yakin! Hm… sayangnya aku tak merekam ucapanmu saat Naruto masih belum sadarkan diri di ruang UGD tadi!" Kiba menyeringai.

"Huaaa, kau mendengarnya?!," pekik Sakura. Ia berusaha keras mengontrol volume suaranya agar tak membangunkan Naruto.

Kiba kembali tertawa geli. Namun lagi-lagi segera terhenti karena ia merasakan aura mengerikan dari Sakura. Yaah, memang, sih. Siapa pula yang suka bila pembicaraan pribadinya terdengar oleh orang lain? Apalagi orang yang belum terlalu dikenal!

"Ah, maaf maaf ya, Sakura. Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya, kok! Sungguh!" Kiba mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membentuk huruf V.

"Huh, menyebalkan!" Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada seraya membalikan badan.

"Hahaha. Tapi aku sungguh tak sengaja mendengarnya, kok. Saat itu aku baru sampai di depan ruang UGD. Namun begitu aku sampai, kedua orang tuamu langsung beranjak untuk mengurus administrasi. Sedangkan yang lainnya, kata paman Kizashi, sedang membeli makanan di kantin. Jadilah aku sendiri menyaksikan monolog dramamu itu."

Penjelasan Kiba itu lebih terdengar seperti ledekan di telinga Sakura. "Huuhh… Pokoknya, awas saja jika kau berani cerita pada Naruto!," ancam Sakura tanpa menonaktifkan(?) death glarenya.

Kiba bergidik merasakan aura membunuh yang terpancar dari Sakura. Beruntung Naruto ada di sini,–meski masih dalam keadaan tidur–kalau tidak entah bagaimana nasibnya. Yaa, bagaimana pun, setahunya gadis tomboy di depannya ini telah melayangkan banyak pukulan saat di SMP. Tomboynya Sakura memang beda. Ia hanya akan terlihat tomboy ketika mode marahnya on(?).

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan, ini pertanda baik bagi Kiba. Pertanda bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini belum mencapai puncak kemarahannya, yang berarti dirinya masih selamat dari pukulan maut Sakura.

"Ehm… Kiba, kau kan teman baik Naruto. Menurutmu, Naruto itu seperti apa, sih?," tanya Sakura–yang telah menonaktifkan(?) death glare dan mode marahnya–seraya mengusap lehernya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. Ia sebenarnya ragu menanyakan hal itu, karena Kiba pasti akan…

"Tuh kan, benar! Kau menyukai Naruto!," seru Kiba jahil, menggoda Sakura lagi.

"Uh, kau tak bosan-bosannya menggodaku, ya?" Sakura mendelik kesal. Dapat didengarnya Kiba kembali terkekeh.

"Hehe, maaf… baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Hum… menurutku, Naruto itu orangnya ceroboh, super humoris, selalu ceria…"

'Hm… ceroboh? Ia memang sering menabrakku saat SMP. Humoris? Ya, ia sering membuatku tertawa. Ceria? Ya, hampir setiap hari kudengar tawanya…' pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Dan dia juga baik, ramah, suka menolong, dan sangat pemaaf. Seingatku aku belum pernah melihatnya marah. Bahkan pada orang yang mengejek atau membullynya sekali pun!"

'Hm… baik? Itu pasti. Naruto baik pada siapapun. Bahkan padaku yang saat SMP sering membullynya. Ramah? Memang, setahuku Naruto selalu ramah pada siapapun. Suka menolong? Jelas, buktinya ia telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk menolongku. Pemaaf? Yang ini tentu tak dapat disangkal! Ia bahkan tak dendam padaku yang telah entah berapa kali menghinanya saat di SMP!' batin Sakura.

"Tapi diantara semua itu, yang paling tak aku suka adalah… sifatnya yang egois!"

"E-egois?," ulang Sakura. Ia mengerenyitkan dahinya. 'Bagaimana sosok yang ramah, pemaaf, penolong, seperti Naruto dapat disebut egois?' pikirnya heran.

Namun Kiba justru langsung mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Ya, ia memang egois!," tegasnya.

"Ta-tapi… Dimana sisi egoisnya?," tanya Sakura bingung.

"Jadi...kau tak sadar?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng dengan ekspresi yang masih kebingungan.

Kiba menghela napas panjang. Kedua mata onyx miliknya tertuju lurus pada sosok blonde yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya itu. Ia menatap tajam sahabatnya yang tengah terbaring teresebut. Namun bukan dengan tatapan kebencian atau semacamnya, melainkan dengan tatapan sendu, sekaligus prihatin.

Sementara itu, kedua emerald milik sang gadis bersurai pink tengah menatap lekat-lekat kedua onyx pemuda di hadapannya kini. Mencoba mencari kejanggalan dari kata-kata yang baru saja diutarakan sang pemuda.

"Dia itu… memang… egois. Sangat egois! Ia selalu menyulitkan diri karena orang lain, namun tak pernah membiarkan orang lain kesulitan karenanya. Ia selalu menghibur orang lain, namun tak pernah membiarkan orang lain menghiburnya. Ia selalu menutupi emosinya. Dibalik kedua mata birunya yang cerah itu, aku yakin ia memendam berjuta kesedihan… Yang tak ia biarkan siapapun tuk mengetahuinya… Ia… Ia…"

Kiba tak sanggup lagi menahan kedua sudut matanya yang sejak tadi meronta tuk mengalirkan butiran-butiran liquid hangat yang kini membasahi pipinya. Dlam diam, ia menangis.

Sementara Sakura, gadis bersurai pink itu kini bahkan tak sanggup lagi menahan isaknya. Memang, baru kurang lebih 2 minggu ia berteman baik dengan Naruto. Namun begitu, ia mengetahui pemuda tersebut sejak SMP. Ia begitu mengetahui sosok blonde di hadapannya yang begitu 'sok kuat' di hadapan siapapun.

"Kau benar, Kiba…"

Ucapan lemah yang masih disertai tangis dari sang gadis pinky tersebut sukses membuat pemuda yang juga tengah meneteskan butiran liquid hangatnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis tersebut.

Kiba tetap diam–tak berniat mengintrupsi ucapan Sakura, dan tetap menunggu kelanjutan ucapan tersebut–dengan tatapan bingung. Namun yang ditatap malah tetap menyita pandangannya pada sosok pemuda yang masih terbaring sambil menikmati alam mimpinya tersebut–membuat Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang sama.

"Kau benar, Kiba…," ujarnya lagi, "Kau benar, Naruto memang egois! Namun keegoisannya itulah yang aku suka darinya…"

Gadis pinky tersebut pun perlahan mengulum senyumnya. Tanpa sadar, ia memang telah jujur mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri di hadapan pemuda yang sedari tadi telah jahil menggodanya. Namun ia tak peduli. Sangat tak peduli, ia kini hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan perasaannya kepada pemuda blonde tersebut…

.

.

.

_Di halaman belakang Konoha Hospital, pukul 05.30…_

Sakura merentangkan tangannya, seraya merenggangkan badannya. Dihirupnya udara segar pagi itu dalam-dalam. Senyum tersekah di bibirnya. Menyatu dengan alam di pagi hari memang menghasilkan kenikmatan tersendiri. Cukup untuk menghilangkan sedikit penatnya atas kejadiam semalam. Dan lagi, suasana rumah sakit tersebut di hari yang sepagi ini masih belum terlalu padat.

Gadis pinky itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah salah satu sudut halaman tersebut. Nampak bunga salah satu kesukaannya tumbuh di sana. Bunga matahari. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sudut tersebut. Nampaklah bunga-bunga kuning yang bermekaran indah. Bunga matahari, yang dalam hanakotoba berarti persahabatan.

Sedang asyiknya menikmati keindahan bunga kuning tersebut, tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan hal yang aneh. Ia merasa seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dari belakang.

"Bunga yang indah, ya?"

Belum sempat gadis itu menoleh, sebuah suara telah lebih dulu menyapa gendang telinganya. Suara dari seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya itu, tentunya.

"Eh? Kiba?" Sakura nampak sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa yang tengah memperhatikannya adalah Kiba. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kiba sedikit terkejut. Pertanyaan Sakura memang lebih terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang mendapati dirinya tengah diintip.

Menyadari hal tersebut, Sakura pun segera mengoreksi pertanyaannya. "Mm… maksudku, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kiba malah mengerutkan kening.

'Great! Sekarang pertanyaanku lebih terdengar seperti seseorang yang tengah menginterogasi selingkuhan kekasihnya' rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

Namun, sejenak kemudian Kiba tersenyum. "Aku…aku hanya sedang menghirup udara pagi di sini," jawabnya sebelum Sakura sempat mengoreksi pertanyaannya kembali.

'Ah, tentu saja! Kenapa aku menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu?' Sakura kembali merutuk dalam hati.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang aneh, Kiba pun terkikik pelan. Namun begitu, frekuensi suaranya masih dapat didengar Sakura. Sakura pun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, karena Kiba mentertawakannya lagi. Namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama. Sakura segera menyadari ada perubahan ekspresi pada Kiba.

"Ada apa, Kiba? Ada sesuatu yang salah?," tanya Sakura.

Kiba tak menjawab. Ia malah mendudukan dirinya di atas hamparan rumput hijau yang menghiasi hampir seluruh halaman belakang rumah sakit tersebut. Dan Sakura pun segera mengikutinya dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ehm… Sakura, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu…," kata Kiba, dengan nada sedikit ragu.

Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. Ya, bingung. Sebab ekspresi Kiba begitu seriusnya. "Katakan saja, Kiba! Aku sudah menganggapmu teman," ujar Sakura seraya mencoba tersenyum–meski masih dalam kebingungannya.

"Hm…teman, yah?," gumam Kiba. "Mungkin setelah ini, kau takkan menganggapku teman lagi…," ujarnya, masih dengan setengah bergumam.

"A-apa maksudmu? Jangan bicara seperti itu! Ikatan pertemanan itu selamanya, tahu!," sahut Sakura dengan nada yang agak meninggi. 'Bagaimana ia dapat berkata seperti itu, sedangkan kami baru akrab semalam?' batinnya kesal.

Diluar dugaan, Kiba justru tersenyum. Namun senyumnya beda dari biasanya. Jelas sekali bukan senyum yang tulus. Namun bukan pula sebuah senyuman jahil. Ini lebih terlihat seperti… pasrah? Ya, mungkin seperti itu.

"Mm…ini…soal kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu…"

'Sebelas tahun yang lalu? Itu artinya saat aku masih berumur 5 tahun. Apa yang akan dibicarakan Kiba adalah…. Ah! Pasti bukan! Kiba kan baru mengenalku saat di SMP. Lagi pula, seingatku aku hanya menceritakan kisahku pada Ino dan Naruto. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Ah, tak mungkin! Pasti yang ingin dibicarakannya adalah hal lain!' Sakura terus membatin dalam hati.

"Tentang…um..mm..ke-kematian…kematian…i-ibumu…"

Sakura membelalakan matanya. Pikirannya tak meleset! 'Ta-tapi, bagaimana ia tahu?' batin Sakura. Sebenarnya, ia mulai sedikit tak suka dengan pembicaraan ini. Namun melihat ekspresi Kiba yang serius, ia mengurungkan diri untuk menginterupsinya.

Kiba mengusap lehernya yang tak gatal. Ia takut. Ia kini benar-benar takut. Takut tindakannya ini salah. Takut bahwa ia hanya akan membuat gadis itu tambah sedih, karena ia akan menyeretnya kembali ke masa lalu yang pahit bagi sang gadis. Namun apa boleh buat, ia tak ingin memendam ini lebih lama.

Kiba menghela napas. "Aku…ingin…menceritakan sesuatu. Yang belum kau ketahui, tentang kematian ibumu…" Kiba melirik Sakura sejenak. Gadis itu mengangguk, menandakan ia boleh melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

Kiba kembali menghela napas. Kali ini sangat berat. "A-aku…aku dulu sebenarnya telah mengetahuimu sejak dulu. Karena aku… dulu adalah anak jalanan juga…"

Mata Sakura sedikit terbelalak. 'Tapi seingatku aku tak pernah melihatmu!' batinnya dalam hati.

"Ya… Wajar jika kau tak tahu, karena aku selalu menjauhi dirimu. Karena…karena aku mengetahui kisahmu. Karena…karena kakakku ikut terlibat…"

'Terlibat? Maksudnya, kakaknya adalah salah satu dari tiga orang yang menjambret tas ibuku waktu itu? Akh, aku tak boleh seenaknya berspekulasi begitu!' Sakura kini tambah tegang sekaligus bingung dalam pikirannya.

"Ya, kakakku adalah salah satu dari ketiga orang tersebut," ujar Kiba seakan dapat membaca pikiran Sakura. "Kau ingat ada salah seorang diantaranya yang memiliki rambut coklat dan tato segitiga sama sepertiku? Ya, itulah ia.."

Sakura mengangguk. Namun ia tak percaya. Ia kira, ketiga orang tersebut merupakan lelaki. Ya, setahunya, kakak Kiba itu perempuan. Tentunya ia mengetahui dari Naruto yang notabene merupakan teman dekat Kiba.

"Kau pasti mengira semuanya lelaki. Tentu saja, sebab kakakku selalu mengikat rambutnya di dalam topi, ketika keluar," ujar Kiba yang lagi-lagi seakan dapat menembus pikiran Sakura.

Sakura kini tersentak. Oke, kini ia bukan hanya bingung, melainkan terkejut sekaligus marah. Bagaimana tidak? Sebab ia ingat persis bahwa orang yang bertato merah tersebut yang menodongkan pisau ke arah ibunya saat menghadang mereka–Sakura dan ibunya. Dan setelah mengejar ketiga orang itu ibunya ditemukan tengah bersimbah darah. Apakah…

Sakura tetap diam. Ia tahan emosinya yang bergejolak itu sebisa mungkin. Membiarkan Kiba menyelesaikan kisahnya dulu.

"Maaf, Sakura…"

'Maaf? Hanya satu kata itu yang kau ucapkan? Apakah dugaanku benar? Tidak! Tak mungkin!' Sakura memberontak dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"TIDAK!," seru Sakura seraya menahan lengan Kiba–yang telah berdiri, bersiap untuk pergi. "Kisahmu belum selesai, bukan? Tidak mungkin kakakmu yang melakukannya! Aku tak percaya!"

Kiba terperangah. Ia membuang muka. Tak ingin melihat Sakura yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon agar dia melanjutkan kisahnya. Tidak! Memang ia tak berniat melanjutkan kisanya hingga akhir. Karena ia ingin gadis itu marah saja padanya. Agar ia dapat menuntaskan rasa bersalahnya.

'Sakura, lepaskan aku! Pukul saja aku!' Kiba sibuk meronta salam hati. Namun percuma. Gadis itu justru semakin mengeratkan genggaman pada tangannya. Kiba pun kembali menghela napas. 'Apa boleh buat?' Dan ia pun kembali duduk di samping gadis tersebut.

"Ba-baiklah…"

Dan dengan keputusan Kiba tersebut, Sakura pun tersenyum. Senyum yang sebenarnya sedikit dipaksakan. "Jadi?," tanyanya, yang sebenarnya lebih mirip dengan nada perintah.

"Humpft… Dulu, keluargaku adalah adalah keluarga yang cukup berantakan. Itu terjadi saat usiaku 5 tahun, tepat setelah ayahku kecelakaan saat bekerja. Namun perusahaannya tak member kami tunjangan sepeserpun. Jadilah kami bertiga–aku, kakakku dan ibuku–kesulitan.

Ibuku menjadi seorang buruh kecil dengan gaji yang tak seberapa. Kakakku yang tak tahan melihat aku dan ibuku kesusahan, berusaha membantu. Namun sayangnya, dengna jalan yang salah. Mencopet. Ya, itulah… Dan mau tak mau, lama-kelamaan aku pun terbawa menjadi anak jalanan. Namun aku hanya mengamen, tetap tak berani mencopet.

Hidup kami terus berjalan seperti itu. Hingga suatu hari, terjadi suatu hal yang tak terduga. Korban pencopetan kakakku tewas saat kakakku dan kawan-kawannya tengah mencopet…"

"A-apakah itu…" Perkataan Sakura terputus, karena suaranya tercekat.

"Ya…itu…i-ibumu…," kata Kiba lirih. "Saat itu, kak Hana berlari paling depan, membawa kabur tas korbannya. Namun korbannya tersebut–ibumu–tak kuat berlari mengejar. Ibumu berhenti di tengah jalan. Dan tiba-tiba…mobil…dan…akh! Kau pasti tau. Ya, tabrak lari.

Kakakku yang tak tahan menyaksikannya. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan pisau yang ada di genggamannya. Ia dan kawan-kawannya pun segera beranjak lari…"

Sakura tertegun. Ia ingat, warga yang menemukan ibunya memang menemukan sebilah pisau di dekat jasad ibunya. Dan atas dasar itu, ia berspekulasi sendiri, bahwa para pencopet tersebut yang telah membunuh ibunya. Akh, nyatanya ia salah.

Dalam hati Sakura merutuki, betapa salahnya ia karena telah membenci anak-anak jalanan karena peristiwa tersebut. Yang padahal, peristiwa tersebut tak seperti yang ia pikirkan. Ia begitu merasa bersalah, terutama pada Naruto. Pemuda baik hati yang telah dibencinya selama tiga tahun lamanya hanya karena alasan sepele ini.

Kiba kembali melanjutkan kisahnya, "Aku dan kakakknya sebenarnya tahu, saat kau juga menjadi anak jalanan. Tidak sepenuhnya anak jalanan, karena kau hanya berjualan koran, dan sesekali mengamen. Dan kami simpulkan itu karena kami. Betul, bukan?

Kami sungguh merasa bersalah. Namun kak Hana begitu takut. Ia memberitahukan aku untuk berusaha menjauh darimu. Ia ingin menceritakan semuanya, namun tak kunjung siap. Hingga akhirnya, kami tka melihatmu lagi sebagai anak jalanan dan penjual koran. Kami sedikit lega.

Namun…aku…tak tahan untuk menyembunyikannya darimu. Aku selalu merasa bersalah. Sebab karena kami, kau kehilangan orang yang sungguh berarti. Aku–kami–juga tahu, bahwa pasca meninggalnya ibumu, ayahmu terserang stroke. Iya, kan? Itu yang memaksamu berjualan koran dan menjadi anak jalanan…

Sakura…maaf… Aku…betul-betul minta maaf… Aku dan kakakku, telah merampas kebahagiaanmu…" Kiba mengakhiri kisahnay dengan lirih.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kiba…kau dan kakakmu tak merampas kebahagiaan siapapun! Aku tetap bahagia. Memang, pasca kejadian itu ayahku stress dan terserang stroke. Namun aku menjadi penjual koran dan mengamen bukan karena terpaksa…"

"Jangan bohong, Sakura! Kau tak perlu berbohong untuk membesarkan hatiku… Aku tak pantas, bukan?"

"Aku tak berbohong, Kiba! Aku memang sempat terpuruk, namun aku masih memiliki kebahagiaanku. Tak lama setelah ayahku mengidap gejala stroke ringan, ada seorang tetangga–tante Mebuki–yang selalu tulus membantu kami, dan merawat ayahku. Aku menjadi penjual koran, bukan sepenuhnya karena aku terpaksa. Aku hanya tak ingin keluargaku merepotkan tante Mebuki sepenuhnya."

"Tapi kan tetap saja…"

"Kiba!" Belum sempat Kiba menyelesaikan argumennya, Sakura telah membungkamnya dengan sesuatu yang membuatnya sungguh terkejut. Ya, Sakura menyodorkan sebuah bunga matahari–yang baru saja dipetiknya dari tumbuhan di belakangnya–tepat di depan wajahnya.

"A-apa maksudnya?," tanya Kiba bingung.

"Kau tahu apa arti bunga ini?" Sakura malah balik bertanya.

"Maksudmu… Hanakotoba?," terka Kiba. Sakura mengangguk. Kiba pun memutar otaknya, mencoba mengingat. "Mm… kalau tak salah… bunga matahari artinya 'persahabatan' ya?"

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. Namun ia justru membuat Kiba semakin kebingungan.

"Karena Naruto telah menganggapku sahabat, maka aku pun menganggapmu sahabatku, karena kau juga sahabat Naruto. Karena itu, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Khawatir?"

"Ya. Karena sahabat, saling mengerti. Saling memaafkan. Seberapa besar pun kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh salah satunya, kata maaf selalu tersedia. Sebab ikatan persahabatan berlaku selamanya!"

Kiba terperangah. "Sa-sakura…"

"Jangan menyesal atas kejadian yang telah lalu, Kiba… Masih ada masa depan! Dan kau perlu tahu, bahwa aku pasti akan memaafkanmu. Kenapa? Karena kau telah menjadi sahabatku!"

Kiba tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Sakura… Terimakasih banyak!" Ia pun mengambil bunga matahari yang disodorkan Sakura.

.

.

.

_Secerah mentari, lalui lah hidup dengan berseri_

_Tinggalkan semua yang t'lah lalu, sebab roda tak kan berputar ulang kembali_

_Seindah bunga matahari, kehidupan selalu penuh arti_

_Indahnya kebahagiaan yang tiada banding_

_._

_._

___**To Be Continue**_

* * *

_._

_._

Gimana chap 5-nya? Masih kurang memuaskan kah? Atau tidak memuaskan? Gomen.. Gomen.. *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Oiya, masih inget soal ibunya Sakura yang udah meninggal? Hm.. kayaknya cuma sedikit yang sadar kalau aku masukan nama ibunya Sakura di chap 4 kemarin. Ya, itu memang disengaja. Gomen udah bikin readers bingung, haha :D #digeplak Jadi, jangan berpikir edo tensei atau semacamnya, yaa.. Karena ini termasuk fic AU!

Aku tahu, Mebuki itu nama ibu Sakura asli (di anime) tapi di sini aku bikin jadi ibu tiri Sakura, karena kemarin penyakit writer block melandaku cukup parah. Saking parahnya, sampe ga bisa ngarang nama. Jadilah kupakai nama asli. Sekali lagi, gomen...

Mebuki itu memang tokoh dadakan(?) Yaa..soalnya ga mungkin kan, kalo aku bikin Sakura yang waktu itu masih 5 taun, bisa ngurus ayahnya yang sakit stroke sendiri? Di chap selanjutnya, akan diulas sedikit lebih luas lagi soal Mebuki a.k.a ibu tirinya Sakura.

Akhir kata, kuharapkan reviewnya, minna... Jangan ragu mengungkapkan apa pun di kotak review! Terimakasih sudah membaca :)

.


	6. Chapter 6

Uhm...Sepertinya chap ini akan sangat tidak memuaskan karena akan ada beberapa misteri(?) yang (mungkin) akan membuat readers-san kesal gara-gara harus menunggu lagi untuk mengetahui penjelasannya. Gomennasaiii! :( Gomen juga udah buat readers-san nunggu lama untuk baca chap 6 ini :(

.

.

.

**_Special thanks to_**

_dikdik717, MizuMiu-chan, Ikhwan Namikaze, Viva La Vida, NS, namikaze naruto, Seiko 'Rye' Heiiran, pemuja sedan, firmanGulo19, Natsuyakiko32, dhananjaya, Namikaze Haruno, Deidei Rinnepero13, .indohackz, X2L, dhita uzumaki, OhhunnyEKA, mendokusai144, Princess NaruSaku, more, Audrey AR, Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira, .967, , Semua yang telah follow fic ini, Semua yang telah memasukan fic ini ke daftar fav kalian, Para Anonim Reviewers, dan Para Silent Readers terhormat yang telah mau membaca fic abal ini :)_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Disclaimer:** _Hingga saat ini Naruto masih milik Masashi Kishimoto. Mungkin suatu saat akan jadi milik saya B) *mengkhayal ketinggian*

_**Summary:** _Hati Sakura begitu mendung, pasca Sasuke, kekasih yang sungguh dicintainya pergi jauh dan dengan terpaksa memutuskannya. Siapa sangka, yang akan membuat hatinya cerah kembali ada Naruto? Pemuda yang sejak SMP sering dibully olehnya dan sahabat-sahabatnya itu! [CHAP 2 UP!]

_**Warning: **_OOC, AU, Romance abal, Gaje, Typo(s), dll.

___**Pairing:**_ NaruSaku

_Enjoy it!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

_Di halaman belakang Konoha Hospital, pukul 06.00…_

"Sakuraa…! Sakuraa…!"

Ino terus berlari seraya meneriakan nama sahabatnya. Rambutnya yang dikuncir ala pony tail itu menari di udara, seiring dengan gerak langkah kakinya yang cepat menyusuri rerumputan di halaman belakang rumah sakit tersebut.

"Eeh, ada Kiba juga, ya?"

Langkah Ino segera terhenti, begitu telah sampai di hadapan sosok yang sedari tadi namanya ia teriakkan itu.

"Hei, kau tak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti Tarzan begitu hanya untuk memanggilku! Ini rumah sakit, tahu!," seru Sakura setengah mengejek. Sementara Kiba hanya terkekeh geli.

"Uuh, itu tak lucu, forehead!," elak Ino seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hhaha, baiklaaah! Kali ini aku yang minta maaf. So, berita bagus apa yang membuatmu rela berteriak-teriak seperti Tarzan begitu?," tanya Sakura–dengan nada yang lebih terdengar seperti nada mengejek.

"Foreheaaad…!," pekik Ino. "Well, memang sihh… Memang ada berita bagus untukmu yang kubawa. Kau tahu, Naruto telah pulih dan dapat pulang sore ini juga!," seru Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura.

Mata beriris emerald itu langsung melebar. "Yang benaar..?" Dan sahabat blondenya itu mengangguk pasti.

"Well, sebenarnya aku telah tahu berita tersebut dari suster, beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat kau masih tertidur...," sebuah suara–yang tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari Kiba–tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

"Kyaaa! Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?! Uuhh…!," pekik Sakura.

Kiba dan Ino pun tertawa lepas.

.

.

.

_Di Kediaman Iruka pukul 18.00…_

"Hari telah hampir larut, Sakura. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Kau harus banyak istirahat. Kau telah menunggu Naruto sejak kemarin malam, bukan? Dan pastinya, kau telah kurang tidur," kata Iruka, lelaki berumur sekitar 20 yang merupakan ayah angkat Naruto itu.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk, karena malu. Yah, yang baru saja dikatakan Iruka itu memang benar. Ia sebetulnya sangat kelelahan. Bahkan mungkin, penampilannya kini tampak sangat awut-awutan. Dengan wajah super kusut, ditambah pula lingkaran hitam yang tampaknya telah menghiasi kedua matanya.

"Aa, tapi..." Sakura masih bersikeras. Ia belum ingin pulang. Bukannya ia ingin berlama di rumah Iruka yang memang lumayan besar dan mewah ini, namun, hatinya belum tenang bila belum bertemu dengan Naruto.

Yup, itulah masalah yang membebani Sakura saat ini. Sejak tadi di rumah sakit, Naruto selalu menolak Sakura untuk menemuinya dengan berbagai alasan. Terakhir saat Iruka membawanya pulang, ia beralasan sedang butuh banyak istirahat yang tenang. Dan secara tidak langsung mengatkan, bahwa ia tak mau menemui Sakura barang sedetik pun.

"Sudahlah, Sakura.. Mungkin Naruto hanya butuh istirahat. Oleh karena itu, ia sedang tak ingin diganggu. Kau dapat mengunjunginya kembali, esok. Kurasa ia akan lebih baik," ucap Iruka berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Yaah, dari raut wajahnya, Iruka dapat membaca dengan mudah apa yang tengah dipikirkan gadis itu.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dengan tatapn pasrah. 'Mungkin paman Iruka benar juga..' pikirnya.

Setelah Iruka mengantarnya ke halte yang tak jauh dari rumahnya tersebut, Sakura pun segera menaiki bus menuju rumahnya. Ya, ia pulang sendiri. Kawan-kawannya telah pulang sedari tadi, semenjak paman Iruka telah membawa pulang Naruto. Sementara kedua orang tuanya telah pulang lebih dahulu–setelah menemaninya yang bersikeras ingin ikut mengantar Naruto ke rumah ayah angkatnya tersebut–karena mereka mempunyai urusan penting, dan Sakura tetap bersikeras tak ingin pulang sebelum menemui Naruto–yang nyatanya Naruto tak kunjung mempersilahkannya menemuinya.

"Humpft..." Iruka menghembuskan napasnya setelah sedari tadi mengela napas panjang–saat melihat kepergian Sakura. "Naruto, kau tak dapat seperti itu.. Gadis ini begitu menyayangimu," gumam Iruka pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menggadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Ia kembali bergumam, "Akhirnya...kuharap kau akan segera bahagia, Naruto. Bahagia seutuhnya..."

.

.

_**Flashback Memories…**_

.

"Naru, kau telah bangun, kan? Ia telah pergi, kau dapat membuka matamu sekarang," ujar Iruka dengan volume yang dibuat sepelan mungkin, namun tetap pelan.

Perlahan, Naruto yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit dan masih mengenakan baju pasiennya itu pun membuka sebelah matanya untuk memastikan kata-kata ayah angkatnya itu. Setelah dirasakannya bahwa gadis pinky itu memang telah benar-benar meninggalkannya, barulah ia membuka kedua matanya dan mulai beranjak untuk bangun.

"Kenapa kau berpura-pura?" tanya Iruka to the point.

Naruto yang kini telah duduk di ranjangnya hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya–dengan sebelah tangannya yang tak digips–dengan ekspresi bingung, bingung untuk menjawab apa. "A-aku..."

Iruka terus menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, menunggu jawaban. Walau pun sebenarnya, tanpa dijawab pun ia telah tahu jawabannya. Terlukis jelas di wajah anak angkatnya tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin istirahat," kata Naruto akhirnya.

"Kau ini! Pasti bukan hanya itu alasanmu. Ya, bukan? Kau menyakitinya, kau tahu?!" ujar Iruka setengah membentak. Membuat Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Hhh… Nanti kau harus tahu, seberapa gadis itu akan berkeras kepala padamu," gumam Iruka sejenak, sebelum meninggalkan ruang inap Naruto.

.

_**Flashback End….**_

.

.

_Di kamar Naruto, pukul 00.00…_

Kamar itu nampak begitu gelap. Lampu telah dimatikan. Hanya ada cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka, menjadikan kamar itu sedikit remang.

Di salah satu sudut kamar tersebut, nampak seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk, menatap rembulan tersebut. Wajahnya nampak sendu, memikirkan seseorang di ujung sana. Kedua iris blue-sapphirenya tak menatap sang dewi malam begitu lekat, seakan takut kehilangan. Sebab dalam manik birunya, cantiknya sang dewi malam begitu mengingatkan ia akan cantiknya sosok gadis bersurai pink yang ada dalam lamunannya tersebut.

"Sakura...," digumamkannya nama gadis tersebut. Matanya semakin sendu, menatap sang dewi malam. Angin berhembus, membelai pelan pipinya, menerbangkan helaian pirangnya, seakan berusaha menghiburnya.

TOK TOK

TOK TOK

TOK TOK TOK

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan. Seorang pria berdiri kesal di depan kamar tersebut karena ketukannya tak kunjung mendapat resepon. Tak mau menunggu lama, pria itu pun langsung saja membuka pintu tersebut.

Iruka–pria itu–pun masuk ke kamar tersebut. Didapatinya sang pemuda pirang yang masih murung tersebut. Namun ia tak terkejut. Ia telah menduganya.

Sembari melipat tangan di depan dada dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding kamar, pria itu berucap setengah bergumam, "Untuk apa kau bergadang hingga tengah malam begini, Naruto?"

Sang pemuda terlonjak–baru menyadari keberadaan ayah angkatnya itu. "Eh? Mm...a-aku.."

"Melamunkan dirinya?" potong Iruka sembari menyeringai.

Naruto tak memberikan respon ucapan balik. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum miris.

"Dasar kau! Inilah konsekuensinya karena kau tak mau menemuinya sedari siang!"

"Bukan aku tak mau menemuinya! Sudah kukatakan, aku butuh istirahat! Aku lelah!"

"Oh ya? Jika kau butuh banyak istirahat, mengapa kau masih terjaga tengah malam begini?"

Skak mat! Naruto bungkam. Ia hanya membuang muka. Ia melirik pria tersebut sembari bergumam lirih, "Tou-san..."

"Humpft... Dasar Naruto! Oh iya! Kau ini 'kan remaja. Pantas saja labil! Haha.." Iruka pun mendekati Naruto sembari mengacak-acak helaian pirang putri angkatnya itu.

"Tou-san datang jauh-jauh dari Suna dan meninggalkan pertemuan penting, bukan untuk melihat anak kesayangan Tou-san murung dan bersendu seperti ini..." ucap Iruka sembari tersenyum.

Mendengar ucapan pria yang telah lama dianggapnya sebagai ayah tersebut, perlahan senyum pun terukir di bibir pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Sakura gadis yang baik. Tou-san akan sangat menyetujui hubungan kalian," ucap Iruka menggoda. Naruto pun mendelik kesal dibuatnya.

.

.

.

_Di ruang kelas XI IPA 4 Konoha High School, jam istirahat…_

"Sakuraaa...!"

"Sakuraaa...!"

"SAKURAAAA...!"

"Hwaa!" Gadis pinky bernama Sakura itu pun terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar pekikan duet Ino dan Tenten–kedua sahabatnya.

Kedua gadis yang telah berhasil membuyarkan lamunan si gadis pinky pun tertawa geli dan ber-high five ria.

"Tidak lucu!" bentak Sakura sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Suara cempreng kalian dapat membuat gendang telingaku rusak dan jendela-jendela kelas kita pecah, tahu!"

"Cempreng? Enak saja! Suara kami itu merdu, tahu! Super merdu cetar membahana!" bantah Tenten sembari bergaya ala salah satu penyanyi popular. Ino pun spontan makin tertawa keras sembari memegangi perutnya.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang masih 'asam' Tenten dan Ino pun spontan menghentikan lamunan mereka.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Ada apa, Sakura? Kuperhatikan sejak jam pelajaran pertama pun kau berulang kali melamun seperti itu," tutur Ino mengutarakan keheranannnya.

Wajah Sakura kembali berubah murung.

"Jika ada masalah, ceritalah pada kami..." bujuk Tenten.

"Err... Ini... Ini tentang Naruto," ucap Sakura lirih sembari menunduk.

Mengetahui Sakura yang akan mulai bercerita, Ino dan Tenten pun langsung memasang telinga mereka lebar-lebar.

"Uhm... Begini... Se-sejak kemarin diang, Naruto selalu saja menolak jika aku mau menemuinya. Aku... aku takut ia marah padaku. Entah kenapa, aku juga tak tahu.." tutur Sakura mengutarakan keresahannya.

"Apa kau yakin kemarin kau tak berbuat kesalah pada Naruto?" tanya Tenten.

Sakur menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak. Tapi...entahlah."

"Hum... Mungkin Naruto sedang punya masalah, sehingga ia ingin menyendiri untuk menenenangkan pikirannya," duga Ino.

"Tapi... masalah apa?" kata Sakura bingung.

"Entahlah. Kurasa lebih baik kau mencoba menemuinya lagi sepulang sekolah nanti," ujar Ino.

"Ya, aku setuju," kata Tenten.

KRINGGG

KRINGGG

Dan bersamaan dengan selesainya perbincangan mereka, bel masuk pun berbunyi...

.

.

.

___**To Be Continue**_

* * *

_._

_._

Gimana readers-san? Aduuhhh...sangat tidak memuaskan yaa? Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Aduuh, Writer Block lagi melanda, nih.. Ditambah tugas sekolah banyak, makin merusak mood menulis author :( Taapii janji dehh, chap 7 nanti tak akan dipublish selama chap 6 ini.. Uhm...tapi untuk chap 8 sepertinya akan dipublish sedikit lama. Yaa, soalnya sebentar lagi UAS. Gomen ne, yaa...

Akhir kata, silahkan utarakan segala keluh kesah dan kritik serta saran kalian di kotak review. Thanks for review, minna-san! ^_^


End file.
